Giovanna's Room
by MeronS
Summary: Loosely inspired by Giovanni's Room (1956) novel by James Baldwin/ Mista stumbles into a bar and meets an attractive blonde/ Slow burn GioMis
1. Chapter 1: What Could I Get For You?

Guido Mista didn't have the slightest idea why he had chosen to step into that bar that night. It was located on the ground floor of an old multistory brick apartment. It looked dodgy with the faded letters and darkened windows. The place didn't have a name. A plate on the door simply said OPEN.

Actually, he knew exactly why he had stepped in. First, he had missed the last bus. Normally that didn't matter much since it was a half an hour walk home from work but the small Italian city had been hit with the worst rain and wind all spring. To top it all, he had received a text message from his long-time girlfriend. She had told him her trip to France would be an extended one. Mista had been thinking of running home but after that he had looked for the nearest café or other place. He had entered the bar when nothing else was open this late.

What Mista didn't understand was why he was venting all his frustration to a barmaid. She was the only employer in sight besides the man behind the bar counter. Maybe it was because she had spotted him as soon as he had entered the bar. She had smiled at him and taken his jacket somewhere to dry. After that she had guided him to a seat and given him a shot to warm him up.

"Really?" the barmaid smiled, twirling her beautiful curly blond hair, "What do you do at a shooting range? Besides shooting, of course."

Their conversation had moved to Mista's work at the local shooting range. He had always been a good shot. He even owned a revolver. A mutual friend had introduced Mista to the place's owner who in turn hired him. It was a part-time job. One of many. He had worked in the harbor loading and unloading cargo as well as a guard among many more.

"Nothing much", Mista mumbled into his drink, "Cleaning, both the guns and the place."

"But this one is your favorite?"

"Yeah. I guess I like it there. It's quiet. Not a lot of customers", Mista took a good look at the girl sitting next to him.

She had to be a minor. Mista had heard some of the patrons call her Goldie. Must've been because of her golden hair. Goldie was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white ruffle neck blouse. The blouse was partly covered with a black satin corset around her waist, highlighting the feminine figure. It was decorated with lace and had some flower embroidery. Mista couldn't tell what the baby pink flowers were. His best guess was roses.

"Must be nice", Goldie nodded.

There was an awkward pause before the man behind the counter shouted at the girl to get back to work. He must be the owner of the place.

"You better get back to work! The drinks aren't gonna serve themselves!" he screeched.

"Sorry. Back to work", Goldie jumped off the barstool and grabbed a tray, "I'll be back."

Mista stared at the retreating back. She had a nice ass. The front was a bit lacking. Damn, he must be getting drunk.

As the night went on, Mista noticed how friendly the other customers seemed with Goldie. She didn't seem to mind, even encouraging their behavior at times by posing or showing of details of her outfit with a smile.

"Oh! These feel nice Goldie!" a man was currently fondling her breasts, "You really are perfect!"

Goldie was sitting on the man's lap, smiling as the others around the table voiced their agreement, "I do try my best, for our dear regulars. Luca is grateful too, even if he doesn't seem like it."

The man behind the counter grumbled, slamming down a glass he had been cleaning. So Luca was the man's name? He didn't seem too friendly. Mista decided to keep his distance.

"You spoil us, bambina", an older man laughed, coughing afterwards. His small frame shook with every cough.

Goldie was off the lap in an instant, offering a glass of water to the man, "Don't get too excited. I don't want to call your wife because you chocked to death."

The others by the table laughed.

"Boss's wife said she had some clothes for you", one said, "Cleaned out the closet the other day, it seems."

"Purged the closet", the boss corrected having recovered from the fit, "They're not this season or anything but I'm sure you don't mind."

Goldie smiled, hugging the man, "You spoil me. Tell her I said thank you. I'll come pick them up when I have the time."

"We could bring them in for you. You're always so busy with work."

"No. No. I wanted to see her anyways."

"So you could gossip again?"

"Maybe", a sly smile.

As Goldie went to serve another table, a very drunk man slapped her behind. He laughed loudly and commented something. It was so slurred Mista couldn't make out what he had just said. Whatever it had been, it wasn't very polite. You could see it from the faces of the men sitting nearby. Some even cracked their knuckles.

Mista had expected the girl to laugh it off or even flirt the man. Not a heel to the crotch and a hand to the collar. The atmosphere around the blonde was menacing, dripping with open disgust.

The black heels weren't tall. They were rather short and thick. Definitely something worn knowing you'd be doing a lot of walking and standing. They looked like dancing shoes. Mista had seen his girlfriend wear those.

"Don't kill him", Luca shouted from somewhere by the bottles.

"Have I ever done that?" was Goldie's innocent reply. Said with that sweet voice like honey.

If Goldie didn't kill him, the other men definitely would. Mista was quite sure he could hear a gun being loaded.

"W-What?! I saw the others do the same!" the drunk tried to defend himself, "It hurts!"

"And you think that dirty hand on my ass didn't hurt at all? Huh?" the grip on the collar tightened, "Don't compare yourself to our best customers. Do you even know who that man is? That's Pericolo."

"P-P-Pericolo? The capo Pericolo? I thought he was just some grandpa!"

"Goldie, you're scaring the man", Pericolo laughed., "Though I could say I am a grandpa. My boys here are like children to me. That includes you, bambina."

"Always so kind, Pericolo", the girl smiled returning her attention to the drunk, "Now, what should we do with you?"

"Just put him somewhere where he can cool down. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm", Pericolo said, "Don't dirty your hands with something like this. My boys can teach him a lesson later."

Goldie nodded, glaring at the other men who had been sitting with the drunk. They knew to leave the two alone and move to a vacant table. They wouldn't want to be associated with him tonight.

"I'll bring you some water", she smiled as she left the table, "You should go and pay after that."

It was like nothing had ever happened. The bar went back to doing whatever had been going on before the incident. Luca had even flipped the radio off before, putting it back on now. It played a jazzy tune as the man counted the cash in the register.

Mista was left dumbfounded sitting with his drink. It was his fourth one tonight.

"Wait a second", Mista glared at the glass in his hand, "Another one!"

"You know he'll be jumped as soon as he closes that door?" Luca mumbled as he handed Goldie a tray full of drinks as well as pouring Mista a glass, "I don't want the cops coming in and asking questions."

"That's not our problem what he gets himself into outside the bar", she shrugged innocently.

Goldie returned to Mista's side later, "How many have you had already? Luca has been sliding drinks your way all night. I really hope you can pay for all that. He is strict when it comes to money."

"As strict as you?" Mista smiles goofily. He had had too much to drink. Tomorrow morning would be fun.

"What could you possibly mean?"

"Nothing."

"I'll get you some water", Goldie patted Mista's back, the hand lingering longer than necessary, "Wait for me."

"Where would I go from here?"

The bar was almost empty. A couple lone drinkers there are there. The groups had left some hours ago, talking something about work. The isolated drunk had left as well, followed by a group of muscular thugs.

Luca had mumbled to Mista that the three mountains of men had a crush on Goldie, deciding to protect her innocence at all cost. Goldie had just shrugged at that, waving to the men and telling them to come again.

"Good for you that it's Friday. I can tell you're not a drinker", the barmaid slipped back onto the stool next to Mista, "When was the last time you drank this much?"

Mista hummed. He couldn't remember. It wasn't just the alcohol in his system making it hard to remember. It had really been a long time.

"Don't remember", Mista replied honestly. His voice was slurred.

"You don't have anyone waiting for you back home, right? I think you've had enough to drink for the night. I'll call you a taxi", Goldie told him, fishing out his wallet for him, "Pay. I'll go make the call."

Mista tried to argue that he wanted to stay longer but the girl put a finger onto his lips, silencing him, "You've had enough. Pay up."

Just like with the man before, the girl really had a way to make people do what she wanted.

Luca took the bills and counted them, nodding as he handed Mista the change, "Remember to give her a tip. Deserves it."

Mista nodded. Guess Luca was nicer than he looked. He dropped the coins into a jar by the register.

Goldie waited for the taxi with Mista outside. The rain had stopped but it was still cold. The girl had thrown on a woolly jumper. It was cream in color and swallowed the girl's small frame.

"You look cute", Mista blurted out.

"Don't cheat on your girlfriend", Goldie was quick to reply.

"I'm nooooot! It's the truth."

"Thank you", that earned a smile, "Remember to drink lots of water when you get home. Do you have any painkillers?"

"I do. Had a headache last week."

"Good."

"Can I get your number?"

"I don't have a phone right now. Broke it."

"Don't lie to meee!" Mista was being held upright. It was hard not to stare at the barmaid.

"I'm not."

Her eyelashes were unnaturally long. Mista wondered if she used any makeup. Her skin looked so soft and nice. Perfect.

"You're staring", Goldie pointed out. She smiled a bit so it couldn't be that uncomfortable.

"Can't help it. You're beautiful", Mista sighed, "You really don't have a phone?"

"No."

"But I want to see you again", Mista whined.

"You can always come again. We're open every night if Luca feels like it. But promise me you won't drink so much, it's hard to carry you."

"Sorry. Sorry. Won't happen again."

Before Mista could ask anything more, the taxi rolled in front of them. The driver's door opened and a man smiled at them.

"Evening Goldie! Another delivery?"

"Drank a bit too much. Could you drive him home for me? I need him home safe", Goldie kissed the man on the cheeks, greeting him, "How is business?"

"Sure thing! Do you have an address?" the man nodded, taking a paper from the girl, "This isn't too far."

It wasn't pickpocketing if it was for a good cause. Goldie had found a letter addressed to the man in his bag. It had the address on it. She doubted he could remember it himself right now.

"Business is good. Thanks to you", the driver said as Goldie helped Mista onto the back seat.

She snorted a laugh, "I'm sure you have other customers."

"There aren't that many tourists out here this time of the year. Driving you or your drunk boyfriends keeps me floating."

The two checked the man on the back seat. He was out, snoring loudly.

"Here, some extra", Goldie handed the man some money, "In case you need to carry him in."

The man nodded, "Sure. Goodnight. Be careful, my dear."

"Same to you", she waved as the car drove away.

"How long are you going to keep playing around with my customers Giorno?" Luca asked as soon as the door was closed and locked. They were closed for tonight.

"Shut it. You like it. Brings you customers", Giorno kicked off the shoes and sat down to count the contents of the tip jar.

"Crossdressing", Luca huffed, "Those dirtbags fucking love it."

"Better keep that mouth shut around them. You wouldn't want to say that to a capo", Giorno said. He had gotten used to his boss' bursts of anger and foul mouth. It was almost funny at times.

"Yeah, yeah", Luca took the money Giorno offered him. It was the month's rent. Giorno had the attic to himself. He could work for Luca to help pay his rent. The place wasn't that big or clean but it sure beat living outside.

"Got yourself a new toy back there?" Luca smirked, wiping his leaking eye, "Haven't seen you interested in a guy in a long time."

"Maybe you haven't paid attention then", the boy huffed, crossing his hands, "But yeah, he seemed nice."

"Always playing with fire. He said he had a girlfriend."

"Like that has ever stopped you? You had a lady with you last night."

"Got me there", Luca shrugged, "Any other theme nights coming soon? More crossdressing?"

"Chancing the topic? Sly. How does a bunny girl sound?"

"This isn't that kind of a place."

"Just joking with you. I have some friends coming over soon. I should make them something to eat. You don't mind, do you?" Giorno stood up, ready to retreat to his room.

"As long as they pay", Luca took out a cigarette, "You pay for the ingredients too."

"Sure", Giorno smiled as he took the cigarette from the man and tossed it away, "Go out if you want to smoke."


	2. Chapter 2: Lasagna

The morning sun helped with the bitter cold. The rays warming the people walking through the market. Mista had come there to look for ingredients. He was planning to actually try and cook something tonight. It sure was cheaper than buying those ready-made meals all the time. He looked around in thought. The fish looked good. Definitely caught this morning. His attention was drawn to the customer already by the fish stall. The young man was talking with the vendor, both very animated. Mista could wait. Let those two talk things out. That boy did look familiar though.

"Pesci! Buon Giorno!", Giorno smiled as he spotted the familiar bulky frame of his acquaintance Pesci, "You're up early."

"I have to. Fish don't sell themselves", Pesci shrugged, his green tuft of hair bobbing with the movement. He was smiling wide, shaking with excitement.

Giorno sighed, put his tote bag down and opened his arms to accept a hug from the man. Pesci was cute like that. Always up for a hug. Good thing he had removed his gloves beforehand. The blond didn't want to be covered in fish guts and smell the rest of the day. He personally preferred smelling like flowers.

"Alright, alright. Pesci, I can't breathe", Giorno wheezed as he was put back down. Eyeing the fish, the slimy things staring back at him with their lifeless, beady eyes, "How is Prosciutto? Still living with Risotto?"

"Yeah. Aniki says that it's cheaper", Pesci shrugged, "I prefer my boat. Beach Boy is perfect for me."

Pesci lived on a boat. He could basically live wherever he wanted. If a place got boring, just go somewhere else. There was no rent either. You sometimes had to pay a fee to doc. The weather might also be a problem from time to time. Giorno had previously kindly declined the offer to move in. He had visited the place a couple times. There was barely space for one. It was still a home though. It even had a working bathroom and a stove.

Prosciutto was Pesci's mentor. The younger looking up to the man, listening to his every word. Prosciutto was a serious man but definitely had a soft spot for Pesci, cheering him up whenever the other's self esteem let him down. Risotto was the man's partner. A gloomy man with an aura that would scare anyone away.

Giorno nodded. Pesci was so innocent. He still thought the two were living together just because it was cheaper to share the rent. Not because there was actually something more in the relationship.

"Oh right! These are for you!" Pesci dug a paper parcel from a cooler, "I never sell them all. You can have some."

"What are these?" Giorno smelled the paper. Fish. Duh.

"Sardines. Caught a whole bunch with a net this morning", Pesci looked proud.

A nod, "Yeah."

"Are you going to fry them? I usually just fry them. Throw a little salt in there. Done."

"Hmm", to be honest, the blond wasn't a big fan of meat but he could work with this, "Do you think fish would work in lasagna?"

"Fish is meat, right?"

A long silence. Both shrugged.

"Guess I have to find out. Thank you", Giorno smiled, taking the fish and sticking them into his bag. He already had the other ingredients he needed. Perfect.

"No problem. Better you eat them. Formaggio's cats don't want them anymore."

"Really? They can be picky, huh?" Giorno slipped Pesci a piece of paper, "That's for the Ham."

"You know Aniki doesn't like that nickname."

"Too bad", Giorno hugged the man as he left, "I'll come by later!"

"See ya!"

Mista had bought a coffee and was currently sitting on a vacant bench. He had found some apples and cheese. The granny selling the fruit had even thrown in some extra. After calling him handsome.

He watched the boy leave and walk a couple steps before their eyes met. There was a short pause before his eyes lit up. He ran to Mista, stopping just before him. His golden eyes were intense this close. Mista couldn't help but blush.

"Buon Giorno!" the boy smiled. He fixed the bag on his shoulder and swiped a stray strand of blond hair behind his ear.

"D-Do I know you?" Mista couldn't help but ask. This guy looked so familiar.

The younger was wearing something similar to a sailor outfit. The shirt at least. He also had on blue pants too tight to be comfortable. It was all topped with a red ladybug print hoodie. He took off his black leather gloves as he begun digging through his bag.

"Wait a second. Just a minute. I swear I put it here", he mumbled.

Mista just sat still. He thought about leaving. The situation was just that strange.

"Here it is!" a brown paper bag, "You forgot this yesterday."

What did he forget yesterday? Yesterday? He had been in a bar. There was this nice girl there.

He must've looked funny because the boy giggled.

"What?" Mista huffed

"Your hat."

"Huh?"

"You forgot your hat."

Mista's hand flew onto his head. True. His beanie wasn't there. His favorite beanie. It was gone.

"You really must be hungover", another giggle, "Here. It's clean. I made sure."

"Thanks", Mista mumbled, "Did- Did Goldie send you?"

He took out his hat, checked it over and put it on his head. Much better.

"You could say that", a wink, "Knew I'd see you around."

"A small city", the older shrugged.

"If that's so, I'll see you again", a quick wave and he was off. Stopping by when another seller greeted him.

Mista felt something poking him. He dug a piece of paper from his recently returned hat.

Unfolding it he read the contents aloud, "Lasagna will be served tonight before opening."

The message was signed with a star.

Mista flipped the paper over a couple times. No address or anything. The bar maybe? It was with the hat, after all.

Guess he could eat lasagna tonight then.

With a light meal behind him, Mista headed to the bar. Should he have worn something better? He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday which also happened to be his work attire. He sniffed. When had he last washed these? Didn't smell too bad so couldn't be that long ago. He made sure to run his hand through his hair a couple times. Check.

The note had said that the place wouldn't be open yet. When Mista arrived the lights were on. The sign was flipped and said CLOSED this time. He made his way to the door, took a couple deep breaths and knocked.

"The door is open! Come in", a familiar voice called from inside.

Mista did as he was told and closed the door behind him. He was met with two new characters.

"I'll be there shortly! Just sit down and wait for a bit", Giorno called from behind the bar counter. There must've been some sort of a kitchen area there. A nice smell floated in the air.

As Mista sat down, the two strangers focused their gaze on him. They looked intimidating. Both were probably older than him.

The trio sat in silence, waiting for the one who had invited them to come.

"There we go! I'm sorry it took so long. Luca wanted me to clean upstairs before this", the blond entered the room. He had changed once more, now wearing a pair of black leggings and a baby pink knitted sweater. It had a turtle neck and a heart-shaped hole on the chest. It showed the boy's pale skin.

"Today is lasagna day", a huge serving of the stuff was placed in the middle of the table. The table was already set and there was a pitcher of ice water as well.

"I thought you said we'd have fish", the raven haired stranger asked.

"It's in there."

"Fish lasagna?" the white haired asked, sounding very doubtful, "And I thought Bruno was the one to experiment in the kitchen."

"Shut it. You love it", Bruno jokingly hit the other man, "Who is your friend, Giorno? Introduce us!"

"Of course. Sorry", Giorno took off an apron he had on and sat down with them. He nodded to Mista, telling him to introduce himself.

"A-Ah, okay. I'm Mista", the man in question waved his hand awkwardly, "I really don't think there's much more to tell."

"How do you know each other?" Bruno asked, leaning his elbow onto the table. The other man was helping himself to a serving of the food, not focusing on the conversation.

"We don't", Mista blurted out. He knew Goldie. Not this boy.

"Mista? Are you still drunk?", Giorno smiled.

"No. I met you today. You returned me my hat which I had forgotten here", Mista explained, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"We met yesterday."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"Giorno, were you possibly dressed a bit different from now?" Bruno tried to help. He was trying his best not to laugh. Poor man. Wouldn't be the first one the boy had deceived.

"Oh right! I was."

"You're Goldie?! I mean you do look alike but damn", Mista blushed. He could go die in a ditch right about now. He had probably said all kinds of things to this boy.

"The customers tend to call me that but it's Giorno to you", Giorno flirted, "Oh the things you said to me last night."

Mista slammed his head onto the table, "What did I say?"

The guy was definitely a minor. He could go to jail had he done something stupid enough.

Giorno laughed, the angelic voice taunting Mista, "Nothing at all. The usual stuff. Kept complaining about work and your girlfriend. You did call me cute though."

'Still true' Mista shrugged.

"Disgusting", the white haired man spat. He wasn't talking about the food. He was eating that with a steady pace.

"Abbacchio dear, is that lipstick you have on?" Giorno just smiled, "It's a nice shade. Really suits you."

So the other was named Abbacchio then? Mista would keep his distance from him. He didn't seem that welcoming.

"Stop it, you two", Bruno huffed, "Not when we're eating. My name is Bruno and this grumpy man is Abbacchio. Nice to meet you, Mista. Now let's eat before it gets cold. We can talk more after."

"Yeah. Sure", Mista let the man shake his hand.

"I really need to get this recipe", Bruno told Giorno as he took a bite, "The fish fits surprisingly well."

"Anything is good when the ingredients are fresh", the blond simply shrugged. He had pretty much freehanded the dish and could hardly remember how much and what he had put in.

Bruno was a polite man. Mista noticed that right away. He kept up small talk and would often ask Mista little questions like 'What do you do for work?' or 'What do you like about this town?'. Abba was the complete opposite, choosing not to talk at all. He might nod if something Bruno said included him.

The two were very well-dressed. Mista felt even worse about his wardrobe now. Bruno had on a two piece suit. It was all white with black drop-shaped embroidery all over. The gold details made everything pop and were very nice on themselves as well.

Abbacchio wasn't as over the top but he still made an impression. The way he carried himself made him look like he had just walked off a fashion photoshoot. He was a cool beauty with his long hair and lipstick. He wore a long, dark, lapel-less overcoat. It had some sort of lacing in the front. His whole outfit was black save for the buckle of his belt with a letter "A".

The two really fit well together. Both their outfits and personalities fit together. Mista wondered if they were a couple. Nothing against it. They'd look pretty good, to be honest, walking down the street hand in hand.

Giorno kept looking at Mista when the man thought he wasn't watching. He'd then smile all innocent if he was caught, taking small bites of the red apple he had. The blond wasn't really eating. He had told the three that they could eat all they wanted. No need to hold back. He'd take the rest to Luca. Giorno was just enjoying the company. He'd feel guilty eating something that had been a living creature once. The blond's love was animals was too strong.

Giorno went to take the empty dishes to the kitchen, leaving Mista alone with Bruno and Abba once more. The first one's stare turned to Mista as soon as the youngest was out of sight.

"So, you called him cute?" he smiled. He somehow managed to look kind and threatening at the same time. That was just how powerful Bruno was.

Mista blushed, "I was drunk!"

"Of course. That was the first time you two met?"

"Can't say. We could've walked past each other on the street or something."

"True. You think you would've noticed?"

"M-Maybe."

"Because he is cute."

"Maybe."

"He has a girlfriend Bruno", Abba mumbled. He had demanded he get a beer with the food. He was currently nursing it as the food was already gone. It was getting too warm. Warm beer was disgusting.

"That's a girlfriend. Not a wife", the other simply waved it off, "Giorno said you told him about your problems."

"Well yeah", it was Mista's turn to mumble, "It was hard to keep up a relationship when you hardly see each other."

"Trish… I think I've heard that name somewhere."

"She's a singer", Mista explained, "She's on a tour at the moment. She mentioned world domination or something."

"I liked her earlier work better", Abba surprised them both.

Bruno smiled. His man really was full of surprises. This was just one of the things he liked about him.

"She got a new manager. Keeps telling me they argue all the time", Mista agreed with the statement. He too had liked her earlier, more jazzy music. Now it was more pop and sounded like anything else out there.

"She should fire him then", the raven nodded.

"She is the one with the contract. Complain too much and you can kiss your career goodbye."

"Tough."

"You know what else is tough?" Abba mumbled once more. It was almost impossible to make out what he was saying, "You and the newbie."

"Abba. Don't say that", Bruno nudged his partner, "And don't call Giorno a newbie."

"He is fifteen. I could call him a baby if that makes you feel better."

"Don't call him that either. With his contacts, he could have you put in jail with a couple phone calls."

"Fifteen?!" Mista gulped. Giorno's confidence easily masked how young he was.

"Hardly out of the womb", Abba drank the rest of his beer.

"Yes. He is fifteen", Bruno smiled as he kicked Abba under the table, "Acts older, right?"

"Why isn't he with his family?"

"That you can ask him personally. All I can say that they aren't the best bunch out there."

"Should he even be working? Shouldn't he be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be in school? He needs the money. Eating is nice too", Bruno just shrugged.

"Can't argue with that. I guess Luca doesn't care."

"You've met him."

"Clearly doesn't care", Mista agreed.

"What are you boys talking about?" Giorno asked as he re-entered. He had poured them all drinks. He didn't have any dessert prepared so these were the next best thing. Luca usually did the drinks. Giorno had picked up a couple by watching the man work. He also had served so many that he was beginning to know what was in them.

"Nothing!" Mista said a little too quick for it to be believable.

"Here, you dropped your wallet", the blond handed Bruno a brown leather wallet as he sat down next to Mista. The thing looked like a name brand and expensive. Mista couldn't understand the point of having an expensive wallet. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Your fingers are as sticky as always", the adult smiled as he took it. He checked to see if all the money was there, noticing a paper note. Giorno just looked away when Bruno met his gaze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", was the simple reply.

"You stole it again, didn't you?" Abba grumbled, glaring at the youngest.

"And you, an ex-police, didn't notice?"

"Shut it."

"Shouldn't you get going? I heard you had some work tonight", Giorno asked Bruno, deciding not to continue the teasing.

"Thanks to you", Bruno gave the boy a hug as he and Abba collected their stuff and got ready to leave, "Thank you for the food. It was delicious."

"No problem. It was nice to catch up."

Mista noticed Bruno slip Giorno some money. He decided that he better get going too. He didn't want to overstay.

"I-I'll come by later", he stammered.

"Of course. You're welcome in any day."

"What about when you're closed?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"N-Not necessarily."

"Can I take it that way?"

"Well…"

"Just joking with you", Giorno laughed, "You're so cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Of course. That was my job", Giorno stuck his tongue out, "See you soon!"

"Yeah", Mista nodded, beginning his walk back home. Good thing it wasn't raining today.

As Mista glanced over his shoulder, he noticed Giorno duck to an alleyway near the bar. Two figures emerged from the shadows.

"Narancia! Fugo! Lovely to see you two. I made some food. Come to the back and I'll give you a plate", the blond hugged two rather dirty-looking males.

Mista couldn't really tell. The shorter could've been a girl. He didn't trust his eyes anymore.

"Good to see you too", the taller one smiled as Giorno kissed his cheeks. He was blushing too.

"Hell yeah! What is it?" the other one was loud. He ran to wherever Giorno had pointed them to. Didn't even greet the blond.

"Lasagna!" Giorno shouted after him, "Are you guys hungry?"

"We did find something yesterday", the remaining young man admitted, "But it doesn't compare to what you do. Wouldn't last that long either."

"Better get a second serving then", Giorno hummed a tune as the two disappeared into the alleyway. It apparently lead to the back of the building. Mista hadn't realized with all the trash cans and bags in the way.


	3. Chapter 3: La Squadra Esecuzioni

"You met with Abba and Bruno? I saw them leaving", Narancia Chirga, the short raven head asked Giorno, "What were they up to?"

The trio headed to the alleyway and sat down on the fire escape stairs. Giorno would've told them to come up to his room if it wasn't such a mess. He had had a couple busy weeks. The clothes were left where he took them off. He hadn't seen the floor in a week. Luckily, it wasn't too cold out that day.

"Were Bucciarati and Abbacchio working?" the other boy, Pannacotta Fugo, asked. His clothes were full of holes and his hair was a mess. It was hard to tell if those were from living on the streets or a fashion statement. Probably both. But don't tell that to him, or you'll get a fist to the face. Fugo had an explosive temper.

"Didn't say anything about it. Probably after some bounty again", Giorno shrugged, "Wait here. I'll go get you some food. What would you like to drink?"

"You have any juice?" Narancia asked.

"Water is fine, thank you", the other quickly corrected. The younger was already giving them food. They couldn't ask for much more.

"Of course! Luca won't mind if I take couple glasses. I hope he has something else than tomato juice in the bar fridge. I got some bread and fruits from the market this morning. I'll bring some of those out for you too."

"Giorno. You really don't need to."

"But I want to."

The trio didn't eat inside because Luca, the owner of the place, didn't like the two. The man always said that the two smelled bad and looked even worse. Giorno did sneak them inside during winter and rainy days. Luca could only stay mad for so long.

Giorno's room was often out of limits as well. It was the only personal space he had. All his friends knew to respect the boy's privacy. Giorno always said that it was messy, even when it really wasn't.

"And I'm back! The only good thing Luca had was orange juice, but you like that right?" Giorno gave them both huge, steaming servings of the lasagna from before. He had had to take two trays from the bar to help him carry everything.

"Yeah! I love it! Thanks!" Narancia smiled as he took his tray of food, "Mmm! This smells so good!"

Fugo took his tray as well, poking the food. Giorno had given him a glass of the juice as well.

"Strawberries", Fugo mumbled.

"I got some a couple days ago. Still looked good so I got them for you", the youngest smiled, "You like strawberries, right?"

Fugo blushed, nodding. He took a bite out of his food, much more politely than his friend. Narancia was wolfing down the food. It was no wonder. They hadn't had a proper meal in some time. At least not a warm one.

"So good! What is this?" Narancia managed to speak in between bites.

"Fish lasagna. I was thinking of what to make this morning. Then Pesci gave me the fish and gave me the idea of putting them in the lasagna."

"You met Pesci? How is he doing?" Fugo asked. They too, sometimes, got freebies from the boy. He seemed to like Giorno more though. Who wouldn't?

"Same as always. Seemed worried about you guys. Hadn't seen you in some time."

"Been busy", Narancia pointed out, "Gotta try and find food and a place to sleep every day."

"I could always ask if Luca could give you two a room. I'm sure he has a couple free ones. A man like him can't take that much space", Giorno already knew the answer to that. He'd always ask to make sure they hadn't changed their minds.

"Don't have the money", the raven shrugged.

"And don't like the guy", Fugo added. He had punched the man a couple times too. They wouldn't be welcome even if they paid double the usual rent.

"I could take you in. Pay the rent."

"No need!" Narancia slapped his back, grinning, "You're too kind! Just keep making us food and I'm good! You couldn't handle us anyway! Did you know that Fugo snores?"

"Hey! I don't snore! You kick and punch in your sleep! It's just as Narancia says. We couldn't ask for more. You've already done so much for us", Fugo frowned. He was already feeling guilty as it was. He felt like he could never pay the boy back all that he had done for them. Giorno didn't look at them like everyone else did. He fed them. He got them clothes whenever he could. He treated them like friends, like human beings.

Giorno smiled. He had been homeless when he had met these two for the first time. He had just ran away from home. He had hardly any money or clothes and had no idea how to survive on the cold and lonely streets. One rainy day as he had huddled in some cardboard boxes, the two had spotted him. They had showed him to their current base under a bridge and gotten him warm and fed. Later when Giorno met Luca and got a job, he made sure to pay back to the two. They had been close ever since. Kept an eye on each other.

"But you help me too", the boy pointed out, "Any information to share with me tonight? Have you been keeping your eyes open for me?"

Fugo and Narancia were perfect for keeping an eye on people. No one paid attention to the homeless.

"Saw your man yesterday", Fugo said, taking out a moisture stained notebook he had with him, "Here."

"Thank you", Giorno flipped through the wrinkled pages, "I see."

He handed Fugo a new pencil. The last one seemed to be running out of ink. Luca wouldn't miss it. He hadn't even noticed Giorno pickpocket it yesterday from the man's breast pocket.

"What has this guy done?" Narancia was bouncing up and down with excitement, enjoying the fruit Giorno had gotten them, "Is he going down?"

"That's not for me to decide. He is a traitor. His boss wants to keep an eye on him in case he does anything stupid. He has already joined another gang and is probably planning an attack."

"I guess the boss doesn't like that", Fuggo nodded, pointing out important details to Giorno. Fugo knew a thing or two about gangs and their work. He would never join one. The team members would be the ones to suffer when his temper flared. He had already gotten in trouble with the local police because of that. Fugo always got out because Giorno was in such good terms with everyone there.

"Let's say that he is prepared", the blond closed the notebook and returned it to Fugo's pocket, sneaking a kiss onto the older's cheek, "Thank you. You did well."

"No problem!" Narancia smiled

Fugo was red as a tomato, "S-Sure!"

"Fugo! Do you have a fever or something?" Narancia laughed jokingly.

Everyone knew that Fugo had a crush on the boy. Maybe he felt responsible for the fifteen-year-old. The reactions and how Fugo acted around Giorno did seem a bit more than brotherly love though. Narancia loved to tease Fugo about this.

"Are you okay?" Giorno asked too, putting a hand on the other's forehead, "Ah, your hair is a mess. Stay still for a bit. I'll comb it for you."

"A-A-Alright", Fugo gave no objections.

"Just relax and calm down. You did well."

"Me too! Comb my hair too!" Narancia shouted.

"Wait for your turn!" Fugo spat as he closed his eyes when Giorno began his work.

"Don't fight. Fugo, I could make you some braids. Would you like that?" Giorno told Narancia to sit down next to them to wait. He could help him with the knots Fugo had in his hair.

"They wouldn't suit me", Fugo mumbled.

"Whatever you say."

Giorno combed both heads, letting them leave only after he had given them the rest of the bread and fruits to take with them. Fugo had tried to argue. Narancia had accepted the offerings with a wide smile and a tight hug. Narancia had wanted to get braids but his hair was too short for that. Instead he got to choose ribbons and other accessories from the blond's large collection.

"I could never eat all of that! Just take it", Giorno hugged Narancia back.

"You eat too little, Giogio." Giogio was the nickname Fugo had for Giorno, "I think I can see your ribs."

"Oh. Have you been staring at me that close?" the blond tried to play it off. He didn't want the two to worry.

"N-No!"

"Remember to eat!" Narancia said, "You make good food! Eat it too!"

"Thank you. Now go, I'm sure you have work to do. I'll try and get you some clothes or blankets next time."

"You really don't need to", Fugo tried once more.

"No buts. You work for me. I have to take care of my men", Giorno handed Fugo an envelope, "Your next job. Plus your paycheck for the week. Sorry it was late. I had a rent to pay."

"Giorno! No!"

"Take it. I'm not taking it back. You buy yourselves something nice. Stay a couple nights in a hotel or something. You deserve it all."

"You're starting to sound more and more like Bucciarati", Fugo smiled when he finally accepted the money and put it in his pocket. Narancia had been sneezing last night. A warm bed for a couple nights would do him good.

"What do you mean?"

"You sound like a parent!" Narancia smiled.

"Is it weird to care?"

"No. I was joking", Fugo let Giorno hug him too, "Take care of yourself. I mean it."

"Just tell me if those men try to do weird things to you. I'll find them and cut them down!" Narancia said, showing Giorno his pocket knife.

"I'm careful. No need to worry. You take care of yourselves."

"See ya around!" Narancia ran off.

"See you soon. Making us food is enough for me. No need to do anything else", Fugo did a quick bow before running after his friend.

"But I want to!" Giorno shouted after them.

Giorno watched the two go and when he couldn't see them anymore, he collected the trays and headed inside.

"And it's off to work", he stretched his back. He would have to wash the mountain of dishes first. Luca would kill him if he saw them in the sink when the bar opened.

Luckily, he was finished and had cleaned the table as well when Luca arrived down into the bar.

"Evening. Anything special today?" Giorno asked the man, watching him yawn and try his best to tame his bedhead, "A rough morning? Well, day. You worked until the morning again."

"Didn't sleep well. Stupid pigeons kept making noise just outside my window", Luca grumbled as he poured himself some coffee. Giorno had known to make him a pot. Luca would drink it all before they opened the bar.

"Oh really?" it wasn't like Giorno didn't know the culprits. He'd have to try and speak to them about it. Try and make them stop bothering his boss. He would act all innocent for now. It wasn't like he had been the one making the ruckus. The pigeons had.

"There might be some big guns showing up tonight. To have a meeting or something", Luca told him as he checked their bottles. He made a list and handed it to the blond, telling him to run to buy the stuff on there. There were too many half empty bottles.

"Alright. Should I dress up for them?"

"Do whatever. Just make it quick."

"Sure thing, boss."

"Oh! Luca was talking about you Risotto? He should've told me. I would've dressed up for you!" Giorno welcomed the massive man in and lead him to his usual table, "Are all the others coming too?"

Risotto Nero was the boss of La Squadra Esecuzioni, the Execution Team. It was a branch of the local leading gang Passione. They specialized in assassinations and were all very dangerous and unpredictable individuals.

"Hm", the man thanked him, sitting down, "Not everyone. Work."

Risotto was rather quiet. So quiet that it sometimes got you thinking how he could even be the leader. Giorno had already gotten used to that. It was harder to get used to the sheer size of them man. He was over two meters tall. He was also very muscular. He had to crouch when coming in through doors as well as make sure his shoulders wouldn't hit the frame.

"I met Pesci this morning. I guess he isn't coming tonight."

Pesci was a member of the group. He was the newest member and still had a lot to learn. He usually didn't take part in the meetings, getting the needed information from Prosciutto afterwards. He was also busy with his small business. Fishing took time.

Risotto nodded as he pointed to the menu, ordering several items for the group.

"Luca told me that the first drinks would be on the house", Giorno wrote the order down, "As a thank you for always doing business with us. And please, do keep doing it too. You're always welcome here. What do you think the others would like to drink? Or will they order the drinks themselves?"

Risotto nodded. The second. He only knew what Prosciutto would order. The others were a mystery to him.

"Alright. I'll be back shortly with your drink. The usual one? Whisky without ice, is that correct?"

"Hm", yet another nod. Risotto seemed to be in a good mood tonight.

As Giorno turned to leave he heard the man clear his throat.

"Yes?" he turned with a smile.

"Nice dress. Looks good on you."

"Thank you. You have a good eye. Has Prosciutto been training you? Such gentlemen, the two of you."

Risotto focused his attention to his drink as he waited for the others to arrive.

Giorno fixed his dress. He had his hair untied again, the curls on his forehead bouncing up and down as he moved. The clothes change had been very quick. It was nice to know that it looked good. Giorno had on a dark blue dress. A simple mid-thigh length one with long sheer sleeves, a high neck and an open back. Giorno had sewn floral designs around the neckline and chest. It made the dress look more like him. He also had on black tights and low, ankle strap heels, red in color.

By the time Giorno returned with the food, most of the gang had arrived.

"Your pizzas. Let me know if you need anything else. Nice to see you all here tonight. Try to keep it at a reasonable volume as not to bother the other customers", Giorno told them, "And I'll be serving you tonight so just call me if you need anything else."

"Giorno! Good to see you!" Melone, a long haired and thin individual took the boy's hand and kissed it all over. He moved higher, kissing the arm too.

"You too, Melone", Giorno took the hand. Melone was like that. He was used to it.

"Melone! You creep!" Ghiaccio, Melone's pair, shouted. He tried to land a hit but the other dodged.

The Assassination Team worked mostly in pairs. It was safer when there was someone to watch your back.

"It's alright. Thank you for worrying. How are you today, Ghiaccio?"

"F-Fine", the blue haired mumbled. Giorno was a bit too much for the young man.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink? Luca said that the first ones would be on the house. I can take your orders now that you're all here."

Two of the group were missing. One was Pesci, the other Formaggio. Illuso, his pair, had told Giorno that the man had ran off after some stray cat on the way here. He texted that he would take it to the vet. Risotto had told him not to come at all if he would be that late.

"Vodka. With a ton of ice", Ghiaccio said before taking out his laptop an getting to work with some documents.

"I'll get you a Screwdriver, honey. With extra ice of course. Else?"

"Sex on the Beach!" was Melone's choice for tonight.

"You wish. That's a summer drink. Have you looked outside?" Giorno wrote down the order.

"Long Island Iced Tea", Illuso mumbled. He was staring at his phone. The man could be cocky but was actually rather shy. He usually hid behind his loud pair who never seemed to shut up.

"Sure thing."

"You look lovely tonight, Giorno. Could you twirl around for me? Show off that dress", Prosciutto kissed the blond's hand as well, "I'll have a Margarita. You think you could ask what wines Luca has? We'll take a bottle to drink with the food."

"Thank you. You look sharp as always. I'll ask. Any wine you'd prefer?" Giorno spun around a couple times for the man. Prosciutto was a gentleman. He always appreciated when Giorno dressed up.

"Not the cheap ones. I'm sure Luca can pick a wine to go with the pizza."

"As you wish. I'll be back with your drinks. Enjoy your food. I'll get you some water too."

"Thank you", Prosciutto smiled.

Risotto nodded, slapping away Melone's hand when he tried to touch Giorno's behind and Ghiaccio's when he tried to take his second piece of pizza.

"Wait for the drinks", the leader mumbled.

"They wanted wine", Giorno got into the kitchen, "Here. A list of the drinks."

"See what we have and pick something", Luca mumbled, busy with a pizza for another customer. He knew he better hurry with the team's order. They didn't like waiting.

"Ghiaccio will kill you one day. You put pineapple on one of those pizzas. You know he only wants authentical Italian recipes."

"I like it that way. The other two are fine."

"I hope you have insurance."

"Shut it and take the wine. Do your work."

"Yes boss", Giorno smiled. Luca was so easy to annoy.

Giorno hoped that Mista wouldn't suddenly show up tonight. He had his hands full with the VIP guests. The man had luckily seemed busy with something when he had left after the meal.

The blond gathered enough wine glasses, the drinks and the bottle of wine. Good think he had been training with the trays. He had broken many glasses when he had first begun serving the customers.

"Here are your drinks", Giorno made sure to hand everyone the right drinks, "And here is the wine. Is this okay with you? I'm sorry. I don't know much about wine."

Prosciutto checked the bottle before nodding, "Luca made you choose?"

"He was busy. I appreciate that he trusts me this much."

Giorno opened the bottle and poured Prosciutto and Risotto a glass. The latter drank his in one go. The blond man took more time to smell the liquid before taking a careful sip.

"Hm. This is good. We might need another bottle later."

"Thank you very much", Giorno bowed his head, "Is there anything else I might bring you?"

"Not now", Prosciutto turned to listen to something Risotto whispered him when the man nudged his shoulder for his attention, "But Risotto would like you to sit with us. Is that okay with you? You did say that you would be serving us tonight."

Giorno glanced around the bar. There weren't that many other customers tonight. Luca could handle them by himself.

"Sure. What are you bad boys talking about?" the small blond sat on Risotto's knee. There weren't any chairs nearby. The move was also out of habit. Neither Risotto or Prosciutto didn't seem to mind so Giorno took a better positions and turned his attention to the table and the others around it.

Melone seemed to be offering his lap for him to sit on, pointing to it furiously. Giorno ignored him. Ghiaccio seemed pissed off enough.

"I really don't want to take Illuso's job here", Giorno smiled as he poured Risotto another glass of wine, "Isn't he your informant?"

"We don't have anything on these guys", Illuso explained, handing Giorno some papers, "They keep avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? You're one of the best in the job. You think I have anything on these guys if you don't?"

"They've been here a couple times this last month", Risotto pointed out.

"My girls know nothing about them either", Melone shrugged. He was buddies with a group of prostitutes. Sometimes the girls could be valuable sources of information.

"Shut it. 'Your girls'?" Ghiaccio huffed, "You were working with them, that's all."

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Hmm. This month? There have been a couple new faces around", Giorno thought, "Luca did seem to know them. Not by name though."

"Did you happen to catch what they were talking about?" Prosciutto asked despite already knowing the answer to that.

Giorno dug out a slip of paper from the sleeve of his dress, "Maybe. I may have written down some snippets from their conversations. Nothing too interesting."

"How much?" Risotto asked. Information around here was never free.

"The usual. But don't get your hopes up, I'm not as good as your man there", he pointed to Illuso, who looked away, a small blush on his cheeks.

Risotto nodded to the blond next to him who dug out his wallet, handing Giorno a wad of cash.

"Nice doing business with you", Giorno counted the money and when satisfied put if in his sleeve, "Are those guys your next target? Who wants them gone? Didn't seem that dangerous."

"They're poking around their noses where they don't belong", Prosciutto explained, "Boss asked us to silence them."

"Oh. Good luck to them. And thanks to you, I can pay my rent in time next month. Protection and the other stuff isn't cheap either", Giorno smiled. Too bad. They had used quite a bit of money last time they had been in the bar. They always had their regulars to keep them floating if the other customers went away.

"Sorry. I'm sure you have other things to do", Illuso lowered his head, "I should've been able to get that information myself."

"No need to apologize. But yes, I have been busy. A client booked me for tomorrow. I'll still do my shift that night too", Giorno sighed. He could already feel the headache he'd have by the time he finally got to bed.

"Know that feeling girl", Melone sang, his mouth full of pizza. He and Ghiaccio had decided to destroy one of the pizzas by themselves.

"Melone", Risotto warned.

Giorno just smiled, "I think our experiences are a bit different. One of Pericolo's friends needs a companion for a party. I'll be an accessory for a day. Eyecandy. All I need to do is look pretty and smile."

"I'm sure you'll do a lot more", Illuso snickered.

"Well, my eyes and ears are always open", the blond played innocent, "What do you think I should wear? I was thinking something dark to go with his suit. Maybe I'll put my pearls on too."

"Sounds good to me", Prosciutto nodded, "Would you go get us that second bottle of wine now?"

"But of course. I'll go get it right away", Giorno gave Risotto a peck on the cheeks, "I hope you have a nice night. Do be careful. Luca seems to be in trouble with the other customers so I have to go help him. Call me if you need anything else. I'll be here in a flash."

"Of course", Prosciutto waved his hand, "Same to you too, dear. You seem to attract trouble."

"Like a magnet", Risotto agreed.


	4. Chapter 4: Moody Blues

Bruno Bucciarati climbed the fire escape stairs all the way to the top and to a red door. The cheerful red paint revealed the old wood of the door under it. Bruno checked the handle. Locked. The faded paint revealed a mailbox. Fan letters addressed to 'Goldie' hung from under the metal flap.

"At least the lock still works", the man mumbled as he dug out a key from his breast pocket. He had to kick the door a couple times before it opened with a loud creak. It was almost as if it sighed.

"Hello? Good morning", he entered, immediately faced with a pile of shoes and a couple jackets mixed with newspapers and letters, "You really weren't joking when you said you hadn't cleaned. Have you even checked the contents of these? Luca is nice when he brings your letters to you. The least you could do is read them."

He pointed to the piles of letters, knocking one of them down. A smaller heap of shoes came tumbling down as well.

Bruno carefully snaked in between the piles of stuff. It was a mix of of books and clothes topped with plants in all sorts of planters. There were pots and pans as well as a teapot and a bucket sacrificed to serve as houses for the greenery.

"Good morning sleeping beauty", Bruno smiled when he noticed a lump on the bed. It wasn't moving but the man knew the tenant of this cave was under there.

It really looked like a bed fit for a princess. There were way too many decorative pillows and comforters. A mosquito net hung from the ceiling on top of it, decorated with some fairy lights. There were some more plants around the king-sized bed.

"Why are you here?" Giorno finally popped his head out from under all the blankets, "How did you get in?"

"Luca told me that you had work. Seemed worried about you. And you gave me the spare key years ago", Bruno smiled at the boy's bedhead and sleepiness, "Don't worry, Abbacchio decided to wait outside."

"I wouldn't have let him in", the blond mumbled.

"Such big talk. Your guard dogs aren't even here."

"But Coco is. He might just bite Abba's toes."

Giorno yawned and rolled to face the other way. Three pillows fell off the bed when he moved but Giorno made no move to put them back.

"I see you've taken good care of Coco Jumbo. Thank you. Our new apartment doesn't allow any kind of pets", Bruno spotted the turtle crawling from under the bed to greet its owner, "Hello little guy! How is it going? Eating your veggies? I think he has grown a bit!"

"You think so? The mark on his shell is still there though. Doesn't seem to bother him one bit", Giorno pointed to the turtle's shell. There was a light marking on the very top of it. If you looked hard enough and had a wild enough imagination, it might even look like a key of some sorts.

"As long as Coco is healthy and happy", Bruno put the creature down to let it wander off to somewhere. It headed straight to its hideout.

Giorno watched the turtle go, not even raising his head from the pillow.

"As the prince dropped to sleep, I took him in my arms and set out walking once more. I felt deeply moved and stirred. It seemed to me that I was carrying a very fragile treasure. It seemed to me, even, that there were nothing more fragile on all the Earth. In the moonlight I looked at his pale forehead, his closed eyes, his locks of hair that trembled in the wind, and I said to myself: "What I see here is nothing but a shell. What is most important is the invisible"", the raven head read from a book he had picked up from the floor. Bruno was a good reader. His smooth honeylike voice made any story sound magical.

"Antoine de Saint-Exupéry", Giorno mumbled. He finally sat up, still covered with the blankets. It was rather cold inside the room today. He'd rather stay warm for as long as possible.

"The Little Prince", Bruno added, "So you like the classics?"

"Adults wouldn't understand, right?" Giorno had made his way to the kitchen area of the apartment, "Coffee or tea?"

Bruno laughed, "The same you're having."

"Tea it is then."

There was a long quiet moment when they waited for the water to boil. The old burner was something you'd take to a trip to the woods, not to keep in your kitchen and cook food with. Which reminded Giorno, he would have to get more gas for it.

"But why does the little prince love the rose so much? It's not even a special rose. He has seen that there are thousands of similar ones out there", Bruno mused, "Is it because it's his rose?"

"You've read the book. Go figure", Giorno gave the man his cup. There were a couple chips on the edges but it still could hold the liquid in it, so it was good. The boy also didn't seem to own even two items of the same make or model. All the cups and plates looked different.

"Why does the prince worry so much when he is away from the rose? Won't the rose be fine on its own?"

"You really are full of questions today", the blond blew on his drink as not to burn his tongue, "Has something happened?"

"Has something happened?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question. Why is he so special? He is no different from the hundreds of other men you've met. Why him? Every rose has its thorns, my dear", Bruno nodded as he tasted his drink. Fruity.

"So you came to lecture me then?" Giorno let Bruno brush his hair. He just didn't have the energy to do anything this morning. It was always like this before work.

"I would never. Call it a warning maybe?" the raven head hummed, "What would you like me to give you this morning? A braid maybe? Any decorations?"

"Do whatever", Giorno dug out an old cookie tin from one of the drawers of his dark wooden nightstand. He pried the lid open to reveal a collection of hair decorations. Mixed in were a couple other trinkets and notes haphazardly thrown in and forgotten.

"Thank you. I'll try my best. You need to look good for this evening, after all."

"All I need is to look good. They always say that. That I look beautiful. Nothing else", Giorno slowly drank his tea as he watched the morning outside his window. There were people walking outside. A flock of birds flew past.

"Aren't you in a bad mood today", Bruno sighed, "Shall I tell you a story?"

"Tell me how you and Abbacchio met."

"You've hard that at least a hundred times."

"Tell it!" Giorno whined. He finally sounded like the child he was.

"Hmm. Where should I begin. You know my backstory. I decided to live with my father after my parents had divorced. He got involved in something he shouldn't and got targeted by the mafia because of that. In order to protect him I joined them. It was easier like that", Bruno reminisced with a melancholic smile. Had all that not happened he might be out on the sea with his father or tidying up the fishnets. Faith really was a funny thing.

"I worked hard for some years. Then one night I met Abbacchio. It was raining. Had been for days. He had just been released from prison a week earlier and had been busy drowning himself on self-pity and alcohol. You should've seen him. He looked like a wet dog. A kicked, wet dog."

"He went to prison for taking a bribe?" Giorno asked even though he already knew the answer. The story flowed better with some questions in between.

"His partner got killed by the same man he got that bribe from. He was devastated after that. Honestly, I don't think he will ever recover."

"He won't let you out of his sight."

"No, he won't. He was so difficult in the beginning! I had to dispose of all his drinks and make sure that he wouldn't buy more. He hardly spoke to me. A grunt was all I got most of the time."

"I applaud your patience. I would've kicked him out a long time ago. So ungrateful", Giorno huffed, handing Bruno a hairband he had been holding for him.

"I saw myself in him. I think I was lost that time too. The gang was doing everything I was against, yet they were the only family and purpose I had in life at that time. Abbacchio became my new purpose."

"Selling drugs to kids?"

"Exactly. That was when you appeared in the picture", Bruno smirked. He had been so shocked to see the short blond in front of him. He had appeared out of nowhere with the dirty and messy hair and tattered clothes. But what had caught Bruno's attention the most had been his eyes. They weren't like most kid's eyes in the same situation. They were fierce and bright. Giorno had recently appeared in the are at that time and hadn't still met with Luca but he was forging his connections already.

"Will you ever tell me how you managed to kill Polpo?" Bruno asked.

Polpo had been a mountain of a man as well as Bruno's capo. The man had liked the raven head and kept a tight grip on him. Another thing, the man had managed to operate as a capo even when he was locked away in a prison cell.

"You know I won't. The records say that it was a suicide", Giorno just shrugged. It was the first and only time he had actually killed someone with his own hands. The man had been disgusting. He should've seen it coming.

Giorno, having gotten rid of Polpo, got the location of the man's hidden treasure from Bruno, obtained it and paid Bruno out of the mafia with it. Pericolo still stood behind his promise of keeping his hands off of Bruno the traitor. He made sure every capo of the surrounding areas knew as well.

"Thanks to that I don't need to be watching over my shoulder every minute", Bruno agreed, "I can also work on Pericolo's turf."

"Work on his turf as a bounty hunter."

"More or less. You get nice money out of that and keep the dangerous guys out the streets."

"Those who sell drugs to kids again?"

"Yep."

"You're easy to read. And an ex cop is definitely what you'll want when you decide to do something like that. Does he carry a gun?" Giorno took out a nail polish. Might as well do his nails too.

"He doesn't. He can stop a man with just brute force. Have you seen those muscles?"

"I haven't. He wears clothes but I'm sure you've gotten to see him without to check everything out."

Bruno blushed a bit, "Y-Yeah."

"Doesn't anyone ever give you nasty looks when you walk together?"

"All the time. A look from Abbacchio is usually enough to make them stop though."

"Their attitudes change like a flash too."

"Yeah. Guess homophobia is a thing", Bruno sighed. The old women who were always so nice to him, briskly walked away muttering to themselves whenever Abbacchio was with him.

"Has always been. The guys always want me to dress up when we go outside."

"They want you to be a woman all the time?"

"When we are outside then yes. They don't care about the details as long as I pleasure them", Giorno blew on his nails. The thing said quick-drying. Bloody liars.

"Pleasure?"

"Oh you know. The basic stuff. I am still a virgin though if that is what you're wondering. Thank you for checking in."

"That's not what I mean. You're fifteen. That's illegal."

"Blame those who pay me."

"Giorno."

"Could you pick me a dress? A dark one if possible", the blond skipped the topic.

Bruno stood up and went to the nearest pile of clothes. He wouldn't even try to get into the clothes room. He would get lost in there never to come back.

"I like this black one but this cream colored one would look good on you too", Bruno held up two dresses for Giorno to see.

The boy had crawled to the fridge and was checking its contents, not even looking at the clothes.

"Feel like eating something for once? I saw Fugo yesterday. He said that you didn't eat with them", Bruno walked to Giorno's side and looked into the fridge himself.

"I ate an apple. That is not 'nothing'", Giorno mumbled. Nothing looked appealing to him this morning.

"But it isn't a warm meal either", Bruno pointed out, "You made food. Eat it too."

"Fugo said the same thing. I didn't know you two were friends. Are you trying to adopt him too?"

"Adopt? I have already", Bruno smirked.

"Your collection is growing", Girono smirked back. That was just how Bruno was. It was a shame that he and Abbacchio couldn't have children of their own. Bruno would make a great mother for sure.

"No appetite today then? Has it gotten worse?"

"No. I haven't tasted a thing in some time", Giorno mumbled as he took yet another apple from a basket he had on the kitchen counter, "Chocolate and pudding are probably the only things that I can taste at the moment."

"Those two are your favorites. Have to talked to anyone about this?"

"I do have my doctor to turn to. He gave me some meds the last time we met", Giorno took out another basket. It had a large and colorful collections of pill bottles and other containers. The contents rattled when Giorno put the basket down.

Bruno checked some of the names of the packets, "You doctor? You don't mean you're letting him treat you?"

"You all keep treating Cioccolata like he is some sort of a criminal. Well, he is but at least he has completed his training in the medical field. He is a former surgeon."

"You forgot the extreme sadist part."

"That doesn't sound good on the resume", Giorno hummed as he took a couple pills with a glass of water.

"What about that….that thing?"

"Secco? Secco is a sweetheart. No need to worry. He likes when I bring him chocolate. Purrs like a kitty cat."

Bruno couldn't help but sigh.

"It isn't too tight?" Bruno finished tying the corset around Giorno's waist, giving it a final pull before making a bow.

"Nothing I can't handle", Giorno nodded. He was looking through his collection of bras. Each had a different size. All of them were stuffed, some with actual implants others with whatever Giorno had collected. The blond himself was obviously flat as a board. The man tonight liked them big. Giorno's shoulders would ache tomorrow.

"Have you decided which dress you'll take?"

"The client said that they wanted me to match their dark suit. So I guess it is the black one. I did like the cream one better too though. You have a good eye for these things."

"Well, thank you. Anything else?"

"It's a bit chilly out so I'll take the cream fur. The pearls might go well with the dress. Could you be a darling and get me those?"

"I don't even know what the fur looks like, but the pearls I can get", Bruno stood from the bed to fetch the said items. Giorno had to guide him to the fake fur he had hanging over somewhere.

"And I'll take the black shoes I use when I work! Those don't kill me feet right away", Giorno shouted to Bruno who was half buried in the collection of jackets hanging by the entranceway.

"I couldn't wear heels. No matter how comfortable", Bruno handed Giorno the items.

"Thank you. You get used to everything, I guess."

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't have to."

"We've had this talk many times before. Not now", Giorno smiled sadly, "Besides, I'll have to get going soon or I'll be late."

Giorno always managed to look stunning in a dress. Even Bruno had to admit that much. He was only brought back from his thoughts when he noticed the young boy's shoulders shaking.

"Giorno, what is it? You're crying", he crouched down to see the shorter's face better.

"It's nothing."

"There's no way it's nothing! What are you thinking about?"

"Mista."

"The new guy? What about him?"

"He must hate me. I mean, look at me. He looked so shocked when he realized that I was a male", Giorno sniffed.

"You must really like him to become this upset."

"Hm", the bold nodded, "He was so kind to me. I mean of course he was drunk and thought that I was a girl, but still."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I looked really pretty", Giorno smiled.

"That isn't all, is it? Everyone tells you that."

"All the time. It's like that is the only thing they can say around me. That and they want to fuck me."

"Giorno."

"He said that I was funny and smart. He said that I would be great friends with his girlfriend. That we seem to think alike."

"You are smart. Who else could get a man killed with a couple texts?"

"Surely there are other people that can do that", Giorno smirked at that.

"They're not fifteen."

"And they don't crossdress and hang around with men for a living."

Bruno shrugged.

"I'm such a terrible person. Mista has a girlfriend. Of course, the things between them aren't going that well, but still. He has a chance to be happy with a woman. I would never wish for him to suffer with me."

"Do I look like I am suffering, Giorno? Look at me. Do you think I'm unhappy with Abbacchio?"

"N-No! You two are so good together."

"Exactly. Don't assume that people don't want to be with you because you're a male."

"When will you propose to him?"

It was Bruno's turn to smile sadly, "No priest would ever wed us. We are such sinners."

"You have shown me the ring."

"Maybe… Just maybe."

"Maybe?"

"My father's old house. My old home. It's a long way from here but it's calm and quiet there. Not a ton of people around. When I have enough money, I'd like to bring him there. No bad memories from our pasts would find us there. We could start everything all over. Become a happy family."

"I'd love that", Giorno embraced the older male. They stayed like that for some time, hugging each other. Comforting each other.

"And if I am allowed to dream", Giorno began in a whisper, "I would like to have a life with Mista."

"You've known him for what? Less than a week?"

"Who told me that they fell in love with a man the first time they saw them?"

"Me", Bruno laughed. That was true.

"Let's wish us both happiness", Giorno kissed Bruno's head, "Thank you, friend. I have to get going now."

"We'll walk you there", Bruno took Giorno's hand as they exited the room.

"Are you planning to steal my man? Too bad I won't let you", Abbacchio grumbled from his seat on the lowest step when the two finally descended.

"I won't. And are you planning to die early after all Bruno has done for you? Hasn't anyone told you that smoking isn't good for you either?" Giorno smiled, "Good evening to you too, Abba. How is work?"

"Fuck you. The usual", the man huffed, taking Bruno's hand as they began walking, "Didn't plan to become your escort for today though. You better pay us."

"Abba! I'm doing this for a friend! And we're just walking him there", Bruno smacked his partner's hand playfully.

They walked in silence for most of the way. Giorno's heels being the only sound echoing around them.

"There are some nasty guys in attendance tonight. An old friend told me", Abbacchio suddenly spoke up, "The police are keeping a close eye on the party."

"You're worried about me?" Giorno smiled. He knew already. Abbacchio wasn't the only one with friends in the police.

"Wouldn't want to bail you out again."

"Thank you. I'll be careful", Giorno gave Abacchio's cheek a quick peck, "See you around!"

"H-Hey!" the white haired huffed.

"Since when have you worried so much about him?" Bruno smiled and snuggled to his man's side, "Are you becoming soft?"

"I-It's contagious. And besides! If something happened to him, you'd be sad!"

"True. Thank you, my dear."


	5. Chapter 5: A Mouse Trap

Giorno didn't like this party. It was officially around the top ten most boring parties he had ever been in. And he had been in many.

It was some big shot's birthday and the guy had wanted to go all out and host a huge birthday party. Most of the capos of the area, socialites as well as famous actors and actresses were there. Mingling with them were a handful of reporters looking to make a scoop for the morning's paper.

The building was a popular place to host events like these. There was a huge, well-lit hall. The floors were beautiful brown hardwood that clicked under the heels of your shoes, reflecting the many dancers spinning in the middle of the hall. There were large, two meter tall windows and several crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There were smaller rooms where you could talk and take care of business. The rooms were decorated with long tables surrounded by chairs. A large leather couch was located near the lone window of each room.

Giorno really felt like one of those expensive diamonds hanging from the ladies' necks. Very beautiful but dead with no other value but the price tag stuck on it. All he did was smile and greet people together with his client.

This was a new guy too. Giorno knew most of Pericolo's men and they knew him. Giorno had hardly any information on this guy. All he could tell was that he was an ass and a serious people pleaser. But that was fairly obvious after a short conversation with him.

"Goldie, you look gorgeous tonight", he had said as soon as he had spotted the younger male.

Giorno had reluctantly taken the offered hand and followed him inside, "Good night to you too."

"Do you want a drink? I had a couple already", the man laughed like he had made a joke just then. He was dressed in a suit that was just a tad bit too big for him. So much that it bugged Giorno when he noticed. The tie was also very boring looking.

'An introduction and a 'How are you' is something I could go with tonight', Giorno thought as he looked around. There were a couple familiar faces. A couple more drinks and a good friend, then he could shake this man off of him.

That didn't take long. Giorno was sure the man didn't notice a thing when he stepped back and left the group.

"Giorno! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice alerted Giorno from within the crowd.

"Tiziano! How nice to see you!" Giorno smiled when he spotted the white-haired male. He had on a white silk jumpsuit with red details around the neck. It was sleeveless and the long pant legs widened towards the end making for a very pretty effect. His ornate gold earrings jingled as he moved his head to the side towards his partner. The sandals' heels squeaked on the floor.

"Giorno, you're alive, you little rat", Squalo grinned. The man was dressed in a matching blue jumpsuit with pinstripes. He didn't have earrings on but made up for the lack on them with gold plated shoulder pads and three bracelets on each arm. His outfit was sleeveless too, but his pant legs were regular fit. He too wore sandals.

The two men really liked showing off what they had. Their rather muscular arms and their perfect skin definitely looked good. Tiziano's darker skin contrasting beautifully with the white as well as Squalo's creamy white freckled skin with his blue suit.

"Squalo. Don't be rude to the boy", Tiziano huffed.

Giorno really liked the clash of personalities between the two men. Tiziano was very calm and collected and often reassured his hot-tempered partner. Squalo was the more physical fighter of the two but prone to panicking. Together they were a deadly force. No wonder they were in the Boss's Unità Speciale, an elite subdivision in Passione. They protected the Boss and his identity.

Tiziano was a great talker and a liar, twisting people's words in their mouths and making them say whatever he wanted them to. Squalo, although not as good of a speaker, knew the town's sewer system and other waterways by heart. If you wanted to dispose a body without a trace, he was your man. Both men armed themselves with hidden knives and were rather skillful with them.

"Why are you two here? This really doesn't seem like something you'd enjoy", Giorno smiled, letting Tiziano kiss his hand, "I took you as more of a quiet dinner at home type."

"Free food is good", Squalo shrugged, "Ain't that right, Tizi?"

"We are here for work as well. A really sad party I agree", Tiziano pinched his partner's nose, "Anyone could assassinate you in a party this big and you wouldn't even notice. One bomb or some poison in the punch and it's all over."

"Not even with a knife in your gut? My client wouldn't. He'd be too drunk to notice", Giorno agreed, "Then if you're not here to assassinate anyone, then please do enlighten me on what you're up to."

"Lookin around. Making sure no one says nothing they're not supposed to", Squalo explained.

"I hope you're getting paid well for this."

Both men shrugged. Nothing too bad. Better than the Assassination Team for sure.

"If you're here, does that mean the others are here as well?"

"Carne had something else planned for him. The two others are here though, if you had something to tell them", Tiziano nodded to a darker corner of the big hall they were all gathered in, "I still don't understand how you can manage with them. We are on the same team and they're just…"

"Creepy as hell", Squalo butted in.

"Yes. That."

"That's what makes it more fun", Giorno laughed at the two adults' nervousness, "I'll see you around. Try to enjoy the night."

Tiziano stared at the boy's retreating back. One day Giorno would get himself killed like that.

"So? More punch?" Squalo gave Tiziano's cheek a quick peck.

"If you go and get me some."

Giorno made his way to the corner. He could see the tall shadow of the man he was looking for.

"Giornoooooo! The golden boy! Didn't expect to see you here! Doesn't seem like you!" Cioccolata screamed as soon as he spotted the blond coming towards them, "Come here! Come here!"

"Good evening, Cioccolata and Secco", Giorno grimaced a bit at the man's enthusiasm. No need to shout. He would like to keep a low profile.

"Ghhh…Grrh.. Gio!" Secco managed to grumble, drooling profusely onto his green suit.

"Hello Secco. You look very sharp", Giorno let the man/pet shake his hand. It was more like Secco shaking him, not just his hand.

"Secco is happy to see you too! Aren't you, my boy!" Cioccolata pet his human pet on the head, letting Giorno give him some chocolates he had saved for the occasion.

Secco loved the chocolate he got from Giorno. They smelled like flowers. The whole boy smelled a lot like flowers… and summer too. Secco wanted to one day touch those weird donuts Giorno had on his head. He had three. Maybe the boy wouldn't mind if he took one.

"Business?" Giorno asked Cioccolata as he scratched under Secco's chin, listening to the young man purr in delight.

"Not really. You heard Tizi and Squ. Just watching and listening", the tall man shrugged, "Getting more boring by the minute."

They stood in silence for a while, watching the crowd's movements. Cioccolata didn't only act peculiar. He also looked very weird. His green hair looked like mold grew in it and was shaped like little broccolis. His crooked teeth, black lipstick and weird green markings did it for the face. Even when he wasn't laughing like a maniac, his face still looked crazy. He was now dressed in a smart white suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. But don't let your guard down, the man probably had his signature thongs underneath.

"Hmm", Giorno hummed, still petting Secco, "How about I give you something to do?"

"Oh, how you spoil us! What would that be, my Giorno?" that got Cioccolata's attention from watching a group of men try to get a young woman to leave with them. It was an attempted rape. They'd be stopped eventually.

"I just got some information on my client for tonight. And what a surprise, he is disgusting", Giorno looked at his phone. He had one for business purposes only. For receiving and giving out information.

Illuso really was quick. Giorno had just texted him a couple minutes ago.

"Oooh, enlighten me!"

"Selling drugs to minors, several attempted rapes and two assault charges. Need I say more?"

"Assault charges?"

"His own family", Giorno put the phone away, is voice laced with venom.

Having grown up without knowing what a loving family was, he valued it very much in his current life. Family was everything. Bonds were what made him what he was today. Those who couldn't appreciate what they had were disgusting in Giorno's mind.

"Well, my saws have been getting kinda rusty and dull", Cioccolate sang, "Would you like me to do something? Your man here seems to need some special treatment."

Giorno huffed. Saws didn't get dull like that.

"Pericolo told me to take good care of him. He is a new member, after all."

"New meat. Even better!"

"Meet us on the balcony after the last call", Giorno winked at the two before skipping back into the crowd, looking for his man.

"Secco, do you have the camera?" Cioccolata asked.

"Hm! Hm!" Secco nodded repeatedly.

"Good."

"Pour me another glass, will you my dear?" the client let out a hiccup as he dangled his glass in Giorno's direction.

The blond sighed, "Haven't you had enough already? You'll have a tough morning."

He carefully took out a paper packet from his bra, pouring the contents into the drink before handing the now filled glass back to the man. He didn't notice. He was way too drunk to notice anything suspicious.

"Aw Goldie! Aren't you caring!" the client downed the whole glass in one go, wanting another one right after, "I can hold my alcohol just fine!"

'Yeah right', Giorno poured the rest of the bottle for him.

"Hmm", the man hummed.

Giorno slid his body closer to the man's, "Hey, does the name Bruno ring any bells?

"And if it does? What is it to you?"

"I heard that you were planning to do something to him. Tell me, what is your grand plan?"

The man didn't notice his muscles relaxing. And if he did, he linked it to the large amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"The big guy wanted him dead or alive. Promised me a lot of money!" he laughed.

"Oh? This 'boss' you're talking about. I'm sure that's not Pericolo."

"Fuck that old man! I'll become rich with this!"

"What a dirty dirty rat we have here", Giorno sang, drawing a shape on the man's chest with his finger, "What should we do with you?"

"You're going to tell Pericolo? No worries! I'll take the money and vanish before he can do a thing!"

"Oh really? Please do try", Giorno smiled, his face turning rather sinister.

"W-What? What did you do to me?!" he finally noticed the numbness. He couldn't even lift a finger.

"Nothing much. Maybe it's the alcohol?"

"You bitch! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" the man screamed as Giorno dug out his wallet and other contents from the man's pockets, "The boss won't accept this!"

"He won't? I'm quite sure he already has."

There was nothing a threatening letter and money couldn't do. Giorno also knew this 'boss' in question. He used to help Pericolo before vanishing and establishing his own little gang. The gang didn't play by the rules the Capos in the area had set. And because of that, the big boss, the Boss, the head of Passione, had become interested in them.

Cioccolata and Secco appeared from the shadows, having closed the balcony doors, pulling the curtains over them as not to disturb the few people still partying inside.

"Wh-Who are you people?!" the man asked them, clearly panicking by now. He was sweating copiously, his eyes following their every move.

"How unfortunate for you not to have heard of us. But no worries! We will have the whole night to get to know each other! How nice!" Cioccolata smiled, snapping his fingers.

Secco got to work, tying the man with rope and putting a gag over his mouth and eyes.

"Make sure that he can still breathe! Wouldn't want him dying on us!" Cioccolata sang and clapped his hands. Secco got two sugar cubes for the good job. He crunched those down right away.

"I gave him the whole dose. You could drag him out and say that he passed out drunk. No one would question you and he won't move an inch for a few hours", Giorno pointed out before Secco could finish. He was leaning his body to the taller Cioccolata. His feet were getting tired from wearing high heels this whole time.

"Hm. True! Untie him Secco. Put the gag inside his mouth!" the man nodded in agreement. He pet Giorno's head. Good boy.

The human pet made a noise, probably of annoyance, and got to work with the new orders.

"Thank you for this, my dear! This night definitely got a lot better", the green haired said to Giorno, "Are you sure they won't miss him?"

"You can contact Squalo if they do", Giorno shrugged, "And I'm sure you can make a man disappear."

"Hmm. I do have a meat grinder… That might work."

"Do as you please. Not my problem anymore."

"Are you angry? That's rare!"

Giorno took quick strides, grabbed the drugged man's neck and looked him right in the eyes, "Don't. Ever. Go after my family. Bruno is a free man and Pericolo is a very nice man. Go after them and you face the consequences."

"Hmm! Mmm!" the man tried to reply, tears in his eyes.

"Good. It's good that we're on the same page", Giorno smiled, "Take him away. I don't want to see his face."

"Bye bye! See you around!" Ciaccolata waved his hand as Giorno left the balcony, "Happy to do business with you! I'm sure the Boss will be happy with your work as well!"

"Yeah yeah", Giorno mumbled.

The blond boy got outside and waved himself a taxi. His hair was a mess and his feet hurt. The bra was annoying and the dress way too tight. He was tired.

"Good evening Giorno! Off to somewhere?" the taxi driver recognized the customer and greeted him happily. He quieted when he saw the younger's grim expression.

"Good evening. Get me home", Giorno ran his hands through his hair, "Make it quick."

"Sure thing. A tough night?"

"Yeah."

The driver knew to be quiet after that.

Giorno sent a quick text to Pericolo: 'Hey, the man you had was a rat. Took care of him. He won't trouble you anymore.'

He'd take tomorrow off.

Damn, he missed Mista.


	6. Chapter 6: The Salt & Sugar Bakery

Giorno Giovanna woke up to the steady sound of thumping, followed by a series of scratching noises.

"Mmmm. Ten more minutes", the boy whined as he pulled the blankets over his head, "Not yet Coco."

But the tortoise wanted his breakfast, continuing the ruthless attack on one of the four legs of the bed. There were sings of similar episodes on the other furniture around the room. Coco's shell scratched the wooden surfaces very easily. It seemingly wasn't only for protection but also for attacking.

"Okay, okay! Stop it", Giorno finally had to give up. He flung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed the animal off the floor.

Coco flailed his legs as the ground disappeared from underneath him. Giorno placed the peculiar pet onto the kitchenette floor as he took out scissors ready to cut Coco some food. It was quite nice when you had your own garden. You didn't really have to worry about the greens.

"Hmm. What would you like today, mister?" the blond smiled as he looked through the selection. The herbs were looking very nice. He could cut up an apple as well. That might do for breakfast. Coco wasn't picky even though he had his favorites. Blueberries and other berries were his absolute favorite.

Coco pushed Giorno's feet as the food was prepared. He was hungry now! Giorno was being slow!

"I know. I know. Aren't you spoiled? Sometimes I feel like I have to call your dad and tell what a spoiled little brat you are", Giorno huffed. He could imagine how the pet had been treated before coming to his life.

Giorno made himself some tea and took out the final apple to eat. He looked at the bread but determined it to be quite stale. Too stale to eat. That would go to the birds. They didn't care.

"So, what are you planning to do today Coco?"

Loud munching and crunching were the reply.

"Oh really? Isn't that what you do every day?"

More of the same noise.

"Guess you like it that way then", Giorno yawned as he looked at the piles of clothes on the foot end of his bed. He'd pick something from there for today. Those seemed clean enough. He'd have to do laundry soon though. There was no escaping that. Giorno hoped that the weather would allow that. The clothes dried so much faster when hung outside, after all.

"I woke up with a craving for something sweet. Salt and Sugar should be open at this hour."

Giorno took out an unused tea pot and dug inside it for some coins. He counted them carefully before swiping them into a pouch. It was a coin purse with a frog and flower print. One of his favorites.

"I'll be back later. No use waiting for me by the door", Giorno warned Coco as he ran around the apartment looking for a complete outfit for the day. He was braiding his hair at the same time.

Finally he ended up with a white and baby pink flower print T-shirt, tight jeans and a jean jacket. He took a scarf and tossed it over his shoulders as a finishing touch. It was still a bit chilly outside.

"Bye! Look after the house for me!" Giorno slammed the door shut behind him, running down the stairs. His red Converse sneakers slamming onto the metal. Luca would probably be awake by now. No fear of waking him up.

Coco wasn't a guard dog. He'd maybe nip at the feet of the thief but couldn't keep the house safe.

"Mista!?" Giorno's run came into a swift stop when he noticed the older male, "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Good evening!" the man smiled that intoxicating smile of his that got Giorno's stomach to get full of butterflies. His thick eyebrows rose as he cocked his head.

"A-ah! Good morn- Evening!" Giorno smiled back. He adjusted the tote bag on his shoulder.

"Luca said that you looked a bit down yesterday. I came to have a drink but you weren't there", Mista explained, "I would've brought something for you but I don't know what you like. Food! I would've brought you food!"

Giorno laughed. Mista was still as silly as ever.

"No need for that. Were you worried about me then?"

"W-Well! I thought it would be nice to come and see how you're doing! Luca seemed worried. He said that you were working", the raven head mumbled.

"Luca was?" that was rather unusual.

"Yeah?"

"Anyways. I was going to go out for a walk and a treat. Care to join me? You came all the way here. I'd feel bad for just sending you back. I'll treat you to something. Do you like coffee?"

"I can drink that", Mista nodded, "Where are we going?"

The boy smiled, "I was planning to make a turn at the market and then go to Salt and Sugar. Do you know that bakery?"

"Uh.. Yeah", Mista nodded.

Pesci smiled as he spotted his friend Giorno in the crowds of people.

"Giorno! Good evening!" he waved when their eyes met, "Who is your new friend?"

Pesci recognized the face from before. It was the man who had stalked Giorno before. The green haired fisherman made sure to give the man the meanest glare he could manage.

"Evening Pesci! This here is Mista. How are the sales going?" Giorno smiled, accepting the hug from the large man, "Have you heard anything from Prosciutto?"

"N-Nice to meet you", Mista mumbled. The man was taller and more muscular than him. He seemed like he could crush you if he felt like it. His face didn't look that scary though.

"Aniki called me. I promised that I'd come next time!" Pesci nodded, "There have been many customers lately! Is this your doing Giorno?"

The blond put his hands up. He might have mentioned that Pesci's fish were fresh and delicious. That was all.

"Are you buying anything this time?"

"Not this time, thank you. I might come back later this week though. I'm feeling like eating something sweet this time."

"Oh. I know what feeling! Aniki always says that it's not manly! But I like cookies and milk!" Pesci nodded furiously.

"It's not unmanly at all!" Mista piped in, "I like cookies too!"

"Really?!"

Mista nodded, "Chocolate chip is the best!"

Giorno laughed. The two were getting along just nicely. It was funny how such a simple topic could turn into such a heated conversation.

"I could get you something if you'd like. I can drop it off on my way back", Giorno suggested, "You deserve a little break too."

"Thank you Giorno. I'm fine with anything!"

"Alright", Giorno nodded. They had to get going. He and Mista waved goodbye to the young man as they left the busy market. Giorno had gotten some more apples and some blueberries for Coco.

"You really have a lot of friends around town", Mista stated. He put his hood on. He was wearing sweatpants, a hoodie and running shoes. He had had plans to go for a jog this morning but halfway down his apartment stairs he had decided against that idea.

"You think so?" Giorno pointed Mista to the direction of their destination. Just a couple blocks more.

"I mean… Almost everyone waved or even greeted you!"

"At the market? Isn't that normal? I go there almost every day."

"No. I don't even know my neighbors! You seem like some big mafia leader when you walk around town!"

Giorno shrugged with a grin. He was used to it. It was normal to him.

"Mafia, huh?"

"What? It looks like it!" Mista pouted.

"You've watched too many movies."

The two entered the bakery. The bell over the door jingled as they stepped in.

"Welcome in! Oh! Giorno!" a young male with a weird haircut greeted them from behind the counter.

He had a pink apron on with a blue and white striped T-shirt underneath. His pale skin was dotted with freckles. His hair was the weirdest part though. It was orange and the best way to describe it was crab legs. It was a combination of a buzz cut and dreadlocks, currently held back by a headband.

"Hi Sale! Is Zucchero here?" Giorno sat to one of the two tables and gestures for Mista to sit opposite to him.

"He's at the back baking a batch of bread at the moment. I can get him for you though", Sale explained, glaring at Mista.

Mista whistled quietly, looking anywhere but the man's direction.

"Do you know each other?" Giorno finally asked.

"No!" Mista said at the same time as Sale confirmed that they in fact knew each other.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that you had been here before?"

"He hasn't been here because I've banned him from coming here! I go to the same shooting ring as him", Sale huffed, "But because he is with you, I guess I can let it slip this time."

"He is a terrible shot!" Mista told Giorno, "Still he always wants to challenge me even if I'm working."

"You must be cheating! There's no way you can shoot in the same spot twice in a row!"

"Sale, Sale, calm down. What are you screaming about?" another man came into the shop, a steaming tray of breads in his hands. He, too, was wearing a pink apron. His hair looked like a snail the way it was tied to the back. His eyes drooped a bit and his lips pouted. All in all, he looked peculiar as well.

"Hi Giorno", he smiled as he spotted the blond, "Nice to see you. You haven't been coming in lately. We were worried that something had happened to you."

"Zucchero! That's the Mista I'm always telling you about!" Sale screamed at the green haired.

"The Mista who you can never beat? The Mista that is a terrible drunk? The Mista that annoys you with his weird beliefs?" Zucchero listed.

"Oi", Mista mumbled.

"That one!"

"Nice to meet you", Zucchero nodded as he made his way to their table to give them a plate with two of the fresh bread buns, "Eat up. I tried something new. But please Mista, do try not to annoy Sale. I'd like to sleep after work."

Sale liked to rant in bed while Zucchero tried his best to sleep after a long day at work. Being an entrepreneur wasn't easy. Sale could be a hardworking guy when he had to. His quick temper was a problem sometimes.

"Uh sure", Mista nodded.

"This is good! Delicious!" Giorno came in between the possible fight, "Take a bite Mista."

The blond showed the other bread into the raven head's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Could you get us something sweet as well? I was thinking chocolate something", Giorno added with a smile, "And I'll get a tea. Mista will have coffee."

"Sure thing. Hey Zuch! Anything you'd recommend?" Sale turned to the other.

Zucchero brought a finger to his chin, "Hmm. Let's see. Chocolate… I made tiramisu but I guess that isn't sweet enough for you. How about chocolate truffles?"

"I'll take the truffles", Giorno nodded, "Mista seemed interested in the tiramisu."

"I'll get them prepared. Sale? Could you make the drinks?" Zucchero gave Sale a look. No more fighting and back to work.

"Yeah, yeah", Sale returned back behind the counter.

"And make it properly", Zucchero added.

The food was amazing as always.

"Zucchero is an amazing baker isn't he?" Sale grinned. He had made himself a cup of coffee too and joined the two. The evening was slow.

Even Mista had to nod even if he had been doubtful at first. The tiramisu was heavenly. Fitting to the name, Zucchero could bake sweet things like a master. The bread was good too but the sweet stuff beat it with flying colors.

"It's too bad that he is so shy. He likes to be cramped up in his kitchen. You should see how small it is! Matches the shop", Sale continued, "He could be one of those Master chefs or something!"

"I quite like Zucchero like this. Don't you?" Giorno sipped his tea.

"Well", Sale scratched the back of his head, "He is cute when he squeezes himself under the blankets."

"He likes tight spaces or something?" Mista asked. A kink maybe?

"Shut up", Sale growled.

"Sale!" Zucchero shouted from the kitchen, "Behave!"

Selective hearing.

"Zucchero doesn't like vast spaces. Let's put it that way", Giorno corrected. Agoraphobia was the scientific name.

"Lil' bro!" there was suddenly the jingle of the bell and a shout.

"For the hundredth time, it's step-brother", Sale sighed as the other ginger stepped in, "Squalo."

"You'll always be a little brother to me", Squalo grinned as me messed with the shorter man's hair.

The two really looked alike. Giorno had heard that they had the same father but didn't grow up together. Both had the orange hair and freckles. Some of their facial features were the same as well. Their fiery nature was surely the same. Too bad for Sale he was shorter as well as less muscular than Squalo. The older teased him often for that.

"Squalo. Good evening", Zucchero came from the back being called by the bell, wiping his hands into his apron as he leaned on the counter, "What brings you here today?"

"Hi Zuch. I see you're as sweet as ever. Please do try and teach the lil bro some manners too. Can't be good for the business."

"I hope you didn't come in to bully him."

"Not this time. Tiziano wanted breakfast in bed, you see. And being the amazing boyfriend that I am, I hopped on my bike and came here."

"It's evening. Have you checked the clock?" Sale remarked. Disgusting.

"Morning cuddles in bed are the best! You should try some", Squalo retorted, "Guess we forgot the time."

Zucchero sighed, "What would you like? Did Tiziano name anything he'd like? I know he can be picky."

"Something that goes with coffee. That's all."

"I'll pack you some croissants and cookies. Will you be making the coffee yourself?" Zucchero dug out a paper bag and began filling it. He definitely put more than the mentioned items there too. Maybe he had a soft spot for gingers?

"Of course!" Squalo huffed. He made some killer coffee.

"Please come in with Tiziano sometime. You two haven't been visiting that often", Zucchero handed the man the bag.

"No need to come! Go die in a ditch", Sale screeched from where he was still sitting with Giorno and Mista.

"But of course I will come and see my dear little brother!" Squalo smiled at that. He only now noticed the blond sitting by the table.

"Giorno! What a coincidence!"

"I could say the same to you", Giorno sipped his tea, "I hope you didn't stay up too late yesterday."

The two shared a knowing look that left Mista confused.

"Not too long. I'm supposed to go for a little dive later this evening. Couldn't miss that."

"Oh really? That seems nice. Where to?"

"My secret location. Don't want any tourists coming to ruin the place, you see."

Squalo didn't want the tourists either but he was more worried about anyone finding the body parts he was going to sink there. Cioccolata said that he'd have the patient ready by six. Tiziano would have to help him mix the concrete after breakfast. Too bad. Squalo wouldn't have minded a lazy day in bed.

"Sound reasonable. Oh, remember when you gave me a ride last week? That helped a lot. I don't think I paid you for that yet", Giorno dug an envelope from his tote and handed it to Squalo.

Sale stared at the white envelope. Definitely more than you'd give for a ride on Squalo's old Vespa. The thing was loud as hell and had to be kicked a couple times in order to get it to move. The two loved that thing though and wouldn't trade it for anything. Sale was quite sure he had heard Squalo call it some name too. Disgusting adults.

"Shouldn't you have called a taxi or something?" Mista asked, his mouth full of food.

Giorno smiled, "Ah, true. My phone must've been dead."

"Oooh! Who is this?" Squalo grinned.

"This is Mista. He was so kind to come see me at my place so I decided to treat him to something."

'Hands off', the eyes said.

"How nice. Well, have a nice day! I have to get back home to my babe!" Squalo waved, balancing the rather full paper bag with one hand.

"He is seriously pissing me off", Sale mumbled as the older brother closed the door.

A couple audible curse words and tries later, the Vespa started with a loud boom. It really wasn't the best ride for an assassin.

"….Was his helmet shaped like a shark?" Mista asked when the smoke had settled.

"Yes", Giorno laughed at the face Mista was making.

It was finally time for the two to be on their way. They had been in the bakery for three hours, talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Don't come again!" Sale shouted as Mista opened the door for Giorno.

"Sale!" Zucchero smacked the ginger over the head, "He doesn't mean that."

Mista laughed nervously. He'd be seeing Sale when he returned to work. He was sure to come and annoy him.

"I'll go give Pesci these", Giorno pointed to the bag he had gotten for the young man just as promised, "Would you like to join me or do you have something else to do?"

"Uh, um, I should probably go back", Mista apologized. He would've loved to join the blond but he really had to go. He had some paperwork he had been ignoring whole week.

"Oh really? Then, will you be coming to the bar later?"

"Maybe. I have work though", Mista mumbled. He felt embarrassed. Giorno was being so nice to him and he had to refuse time and time again.

"It's okay. Don't overwork yourself."

"M-M-Maybe… If you gave me your phone number!" Mista dared to try.

Giorno had a work phone but no phone for personal use.

"Hmm. We have a landline in the house. If I give you the number for that?" Giorno smiled.

"Yes!" Mista replied a bit too quickly for it to sound nonchalant, "Um.. I'd like that."

The boy laughed, "You really are cute!"

"I am not!"

Giorno quickly took out a pen and caught Mista's arm. The older turned bright red as Giorno wrote the number right onto his hand.

"Oh. This might be waterproof", Giorno mumbled to himself, "I hope you don't mind."

"N-No I don't."

"Great! You can call me anytime. Luca will probably answer but tell him that you want to talk to me", Giorno explained.

Mista could only nod as Giorno ran off.

He would make sure the number survived until he could write it down somewhere.

"Pesci! I got you the cakes I promised! Sorry it took so long", Giorno ran to Pesci's stall. The young man was slowly putting his stuff away for the day. He had sold most of the fish anyways.

There were two familiar faces with him.

"Sorbet and Gelato! You're back. When did you return? How was the honeymoon?" Giorno hugged both men. Gelato spun him around a couple times. A grin showed his crooked teeth.

"Gelato. Put him down", Sorbet told his husband, "He looks scared."

"It's alright. Thank you", Giorno smiled as Gelato showed him his wedding ring. It was just a simple, thin gold band with a single blood red ruby embedded to it. Sorbet's was identical.

"We returned yesterday", Sorbet answered the question.

They had been gone for a week on a budget honeymoon. Steal what you can't afford or make it yourself. It helped that both of the men had a military background.

They had actually met through the military. Gelato was an ex Russian soldier that had been wounded and abandoned in the battlefield, left to fend for himself. And that he did, the man was feral by the time Sorbet came across his hideout. Sorbet was a sniper and liked to work alone in somewhere quiet. The abandoned house had looked great. Until there had been a knife on his neck and someone hissing into his ear in a foreign language. Shit. He wasn't sure if it even was a language.

Sorbet had managed to dig out a packet of chocolate flavored rations to offer to the man. Gelato had accepted the treats and the two had slowly befriended each other after that. Sorbet was a quiet man. Gelato was nice company even if neither understood each other. Sorbet and given Gelato his dog tags. The ultimate sign of trust. Neither had family to go back to. They had each other and that was enough.

They were both pretty much considered war criminals or missing in battle. Soon after meeting each other and when the battle had calmed down a bit, the two left the scene and moved to Italy. It had been hard at first. Neither had money. Only Sorbet could speak the language. It had been a blessing when they had met Risotto Nero, who had taken them in and offered them work. Now they both worked in the Assassination Team.

"Oh! These look delicious!" Pesci exclaimed when he opened the bag.

Gelato stole a cookie for him and Sorbet right away. Pesci didn't even see it. Only noticed when Gelato loudly munched on his.

"Zucchero said that you should come visit", Giorno told, "He wants to try make something with fish."

"Something with fish?" Pesci tilted his head. Could you make cookies with fish?

"Zucchero has been trying to bake pies it seems."

"Does he make ice cream?" Sorbet asked quietly.

"Hmm. I don't think so. You should ask."

"Giorno? Risotto came by before. He said that we'd meet up at the bar later tonight. Will you be working?" Pesci asked. He'd have to save a couple cookies for Aniki to try. He might like these. Especially dark chocolate was his favorite. He'd have to hide them from Gelato though. He was trying to steal them.

"You will? Will everyone be there this time?"

"I think so."

"We will be there!" Gelato confirmed.

"Have you told Luca?" Giorno had to ask.

Pesci nodded, "He called Luca before. Said that it's okay."

"Okay good. Do you have a favorite juice? I think we don't have much. I'll have to do buy something. I know that you don't like the stuff we usually have."

"Apple or orange juice is fine", Pesci shrugged, "Thank you."

"You should go get ready", Sorbet mumbled. Gelato was hanging on his neck, smiling like a goof.

"You too. See you later", Giorno left, having completed his mission.

Back to work it was then.


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking News

Giorno looked through the piles of clothes he had. He had been doing that for the past ten minutes and he still hadn't decided what to wear for work tonight. The dresses would look nice and the customers would love it, but weren't that practical when it came to doing actual work. But then again, Giorno also didn't own that many actual pants. He owned several items that might be classified as pants by some while some couldn't even place them into a clothing group as they were so weird and unusual looking. He would be late if this continued like this for much longer. It was a special night, so he wanted to look his very best. Sorbet and Gelato had returned home, having finally gotten married. The rest of the team were sure to be in high spirits too. Giorno would be able to get them to use much more money than usual. This was his chance. Luca would be pleased too. He had seemed a bit down these past few days. What better pick up than a wad of cash.

"Giorno! Are you still getting ready?" speak of the devil. The blond boy could hear the bar owner shouting from the floor below. He must've banged the ceiling with his trusty spade too. Luca carried around a spade. The origin of this habit was a mystery to the younger, but it was a great tool for chasing away drunk customers or the occasional one that wanted to start a fight in the bar. Combined with Luca's boiling temper, it was a lethal weapon.

Giorno crouched down, pulled a rug out of the way and opened the hatch hidden beneath it, "Yes! I'm coming! Give me five more minutes!"

"You said that five minutes ago!" Luca screamed back. He was frantically trying to get his hair to stay down after sleeping on it and making it stick up like a horn. He had some of the craziest bedhair Giorno had ever seen. Before moving in he had thought that he had it bad.

"Come here", Giorno waved for the man to come closer. He disappeared back up onto his floor for a couple minutes before returning with a comb and a jar of hair gel.

He lied of his stomach as he fixed Luca's hair through the hole in the ceiling. Luca had to stand on a stool, but that was a little feat if his hair was fixed.

Luca checked himself in the cracked hallway mirror, "Heh, great. Thanks."

Giorno just smiled as he flung himself back up, "Go on ahead and get things started in the bar. I'll be right there."

"You better be!"

Giorno almost opened the bar's front door to Risotto's face. The tall man loomed over him as they stared at each other in silence. Giorno placed the bar's sign onto the ground and returned to Risotto.

"Good evening. Didn't see you there", Giorno smiled shyly.

Risotto just nodded, "You better tell me when you develop an x-ray vision on top of everything else."

"What?"

"Nothing", Risotto took off his jacket. Just as he sat down, Prosciutto appeared from the open door. He had apparently been smoking and stayed out to finish before coming inside.

"Good evening Giorno. You look as lovely as ever", Prosciutto kissed Giorno's hand. His usual greeting.

"So do you. A red suit? Such a treat."

Prosciutto simply shrugged it off. The suit he had on was his usual style. The perfectly tailored suit with the white line pattern as well as his always polished shoes. The only difference was the color. The suit and shoes were a beautiful maroon red while his dress shirt, with the collar up, was a light lime green color. A beautiful contrast of colors. The scarf was red as well but the cherished necklace stayed the same.

While Prosciutto had put effort into his clothes, the same couldn't really be said about his partner. Well, at least if you didn't know Risotto personally. Risotto had on his usual outfit minus the long black jacket. Instead he wore a light grey dress shirt with a weird pattern. It was decorated with embroidered… whatever those were. Giorno vaguely remembered seeing a similar character in a kids' cartoon once. These were a bit different though. It was a fresh look still, so you couldn't complain. The hat stayed on though. Even when they were indoors.

"You don't look half bad yourself", the blond man stated. He really should try a different hairstyle from time to time. It was a mystery why and how Prosciutto had decided to go with the hairstyle he had.

Giorno spun around to give the two a good look. He had decided to go with his usual uniform. Black skinny dress pants combined with a rather sheer white dress shirt. Giorno had taken the liberty to add flower embroidery to the collar, chest and sleeves. Nothing too fancy. Simple flower and vine designs. He also had his apron but there was nothing special in it. Luca once got mad when he tried to design it. It had stayed black and blank ever since.

"Would you like to make an order now?" the boy brought the menu to the two men. Giorno had already known to pick out their favorite wine and two glasses for them. He was slowly getting better at this.

"Hm", Risotto nodded, "Luca might get it done before the others arrive."

"Wouldn't trust that", Prosciutto huffed.

There was a sneeze from the kitchen.

"At least there will be less waiting. And less fighting", Giorno added. The others seemed to love fighting about the toppings.

The duo ended up ordering five pizzas this time. There were more people coming after all. Plus, it was a special occasion. They made each one different, so there would hopefully be something for everyone.

"The others will get theirs drinks when they arrive, right? The newlyweds will get their first glasses for free. It's only fair too, since you got the treatment last time."

"Didn't Luca hate the two?" Risotto asked, lifting his head up from his papers.

"Bloody homophobe", Prosciutto added with a mumble. He poured them some wine to help kill the time with.

"He would never actually admit it, but he too has been waiting for the day when those two finally make it official. Kept complaining that they should get married already since they're already attached to each other like glue. Maybe then they just might go annoy someone else or even each other instead of him. He said that. Not me."

That earned a little smirk from both the adults and a glance towards the kitchen.

"Luca can be nice when he wants to."

Pesci was the next one to arrive, Illuso and Formaggio were not that far behind.

"Aniki! Hi!" Pesci went straight to Prosciutto and gave the man a huge, crushing hug.

"Pesci, Pesci, Pesci.. Calm down! We just talked on the phone this morning!" the older male wheezed for breath. His ribs couldn't take much more of these special hugs from Pesci. He might end up in ER next time.

Formaggio ordered a large pint of beer as soon as he heard that the others had gotten to choose a free drink the last time they were in.

"Hey! No fair! No one told me we would get free drinks!" he shouted.

"You weren't answering your phone or texts! You said that the cat was more important than the meeting!" Illuso mumbled from under his breath.

Illuso was embarrassed for him, sitting as far away from him as possible. The opposite side of the table was as far as he got though. Fomraggio kicked him under the table when he realized that the raven head had abandoned him like that. What a sissy.

"It's just the first one! I am still keeping tab! You owe me cheese boy!" Luca shouted back from the kitchen.

"I know! And I will pay it all back! Eventually! Stingy!"

"Well excuse me, but I have an actual business to run here!"

"I want to speak to the manager!"

"I am the manager!"

"Shit."

It was a good thing that the evening was quiet, save for the handful of regulars. They were used to the noise already. Part of the place's charm.

There was a loud roar of an engine outside. It spluttered a few times before it came to a halt. Quite an ominous sound coming from an engine. Melone and Ghiaccio had arrived. Sorbet and Gelato got inside the bar first though. They must've walked here and just happened to get there the exact same time as the two others.

The group was all smiles as everyone congratulated the two. Melone and Ghiaccio were all but ignored. That was until Melone jumped onto the couple, the three falling onto the floor when the two were unable to hold the surprise weight.

"MELONE! You promised me you wouldn't do that!" Ghiaccio screamed, pulling the lean blond off. Melone was trying to give the newlyweds kisses with his hug. Ghiaccio hit him on the head to make sure he got his message through. After that he complimented the couple like nothing had happened and even gave them an envelope.

"It's from both of us. Melone's ideas of a wedding gift were just all too much", the blue haired told them, blushing red.

Sorbet and Gelato had gotten envelopes and small gifts from the others as well. They just smirked, having a slight idea what Melone's idea of a perfect wedding gift might be.

"Pizza is here!" Formaggio screamed.

Giorno found himself laughing. These were supposed to be a group of dangerous assassins and here they were first getting soppy about a wedding and then excited like children about a pizza. Maybe they were just hungry or something.

Giorno joined the group at Risotto's request again. This time he had prepared a seat for himself too. Maybe a bit bold of him. He got Pesci, Sorbet and Gelato their drinks as well. Pesci got his juice and the two others ordered the cheapest beer in the house. They could order whatever drinks they wanted, but they insisted that the cheap beer tasted the best. They had an acquired taste.

They raised their glasses to congratulate the two once more and Risotto made a little speech. It was about the importance of family in this line of work and that he had waited for this day for so long. Sorbet and Gelato had actually been with the leader the longest. Risotto's idea of a family were his team members. Risotto was family orientated, but he came from a big family so it was no surprise. A big Italian family with a caring mother, a somber father, a ton of siblings and an extended family the size of an ant colony. Risotto probably hadn't even met all his cousins yet. It was rather awkward when they recognized him in the streets from a baby picture or something his mother had shown them. It was harsh, but he would often run away and hide from them when that happened.

"Are you planning on anything now that you are married?" Giorno asked. He had shown the two a text he had gotten from Squalo and Tiziano, the town's top gays as some called them. The pairs had a lifelong fight going on about something and would glare at each other whenever they crossed paths in the public. No one knew what it was about. Giorno had tried to ask them about it but everyone had just shrugged. They probably didn't know either.

"Nah. We already have everything we need", Gelato smiled wide.

As long as the two were together, they were fine with whatever life threw at them. Their damp single bedroom attic apartment was like heaven to them. They had the few pieces of furniture that had come with the apartment as well as a threadbare sofa bed they had bought together with their first paycheck from a local trift shop. Their kitchen was filled with canned food, army meal kits and beer. They used the three in one shampoo and conditioner but washed themselves twice a month at most.

"Ghiaccio. Chew your food. There is enough for everyone. No need to cram it in you mouth", Risotto told his subordinate who was wolfing the pizza down like a starved animal, "And Melone too, eat like a normal human."

Melone was apparently trying to make eating pizza sexy or he was testing how long the cheese would stretch if he let it. He was taking notes too.

Sorbet and Gelato were trying their best, despite having the least table manners from the group. It made them look like their parents had never taught them table manners. If they had, the two had probably forgotten them. Living in the streets has its effects.

"So good! It's been a while since I've eaten pizza!" Pesci exclaimed. He was smiling through his chewing. His juice was refreshing and delicious as well. Plus, food always tasted better when you ate it with someone. He was happy. He had to wonder if fish would go into pizza. Other than tuna.

"Agreed, lil bro! This stuff is good!" Formaggio finished his third slice.

"Hm hm", Prosciutto nodded as he wiped some tomato sauce from Pesci's cheeks.

Giorno smiled as he watched the group enjoy their time. He wondered if this was how family felt like. He was so used to eating alone in his tiny apartment. Situations like these made him realize how lonely he actually was.

"Giorno?" Risotto spoke up after the initial pizza graze had settled down a bit and the group had settled. They were enjoying drinks. Giorno had made them some cookies. Dark chocolate cookies. Risotto and Prosciutto likes those.

"Yes?" the blond turned to the man. He had been speaking to Illuso about the latest gossip in the streets.

"Do you happen to know anything about this man?" Risotto gave him a paper with a grainy photo of a man.

Giorno indeed did know the man since he was the same one Giorno had condemned to death by drugging his drink with Cioccolata and Secco around. Of course, he couldn't tell where the man currently was. Probably in the bottom of the ocean somewhere far away from the coast. If you put a body down into the water near the ports or even just the coast, it would be found faster than the alternative. People were always cleaning or digging up there. Giorno knew that Squalo wasn't so stupid to leave the remains in such a place. The dirty sewers with rats and other animals eating the remains was also an option.

"I might've seen him around. Why?"

"This is the man we were supposed to get rid of, but now we can't find him anywhere", Prosciutto explained.

"Ah, is that so?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about his whereabouts", Illuso added, "I got nothing on him since two or three days ago."

"I'm sure he got himself into trouble with someone else then. He seemed like a careless guy."

"So you've met him?"

"Umm…. He might've been the one who requested me. Remember? I guess I couldn't connect the dots back then to know that it was your man. Who exactly wanted him death of all people? Seemed quite innocent."

"That is a work secret. Weren't you supposed to be with him during the night? You should know what happened to him then."

"I told you, I was his escort not a bodyguard", Giorno huffed. This questioning was beginning to annoy him. It wasn't like he had put a knife to the man's throat or anything. Besides, the man had been quite disgusting and voluntarily left his side to talk and drink with his buddies.

"We know that. We just wanted to know whether you know where he might be hiding", Risotto said.

Giorno would have to give them some money to shut them up. He'd slip it to Risotto when the time was right. He could come up with some sort of an explanation to the rest of the team while dividing the money and giving everyone their pay. Giorno could give them an actual pay as well, not the usual minimum they got for their assassinations. The man was dead so the mission was complete. Maybe not in the way the client might've wanted but that wasn't something you could really ask for. If you didn't want the guy alive in order to torture them yourself, you better say that well in advance.

"Hey Giorno… I was meant to ask you before… but is that man your boyfriend?" Pesci asked, dropping the subject of the missing man. Good job, Pesci!

"That man? You mean Mista?" Giorno asked.

"Yeah! The one you had with you today!"

"Ooooh! Has little Giorno gotten himself an actual boyfriend? What is he like? What is his horoscope? Do you have a photo?" that got Melone excited and Ghiaccio to give him a punch to the head for asking such things. A bit jealous maybe.

"He is off limits!" Giorno pouted.

Risotto put his hand to the young blond's shoulder, "I will make sure no one touches him. Is it a serious one?"

"I'm always serious!"

"Even when you're escorting?" Prosciutto asked. They had already opened and drank half of the second bottle of wine. The man drank it like a sponge when he had the chance.

"No… but those are different. It's work."

"Sooooo! What is he like! Tell me!" Melone didn't give up.

Giorno blushed. Melone was harder to stop once he got excited about something. He wouldn't let the subject go like some others.

"H-He is tall… and dark…a-and handsome", Giorno mumbled.

Illuso stopped playing with his hair to listen to this. Information was what he lived for and he might be able to use this against Giorno one day. Good blackmail material.

Everybody turned to Risotto for reference. Yes, tall and dark… and definitely handsome. Prociutto nodded. Pesci shook his head. Nope, Mista didn't look like their leader. He didn't think that many other people could look like Risotto. Maybe bodybuilders but not regular people. Not to mention that the man was over two meters tall.

"He has a very contagious laugh and he smiles a lot", Giorno added, a bit more confidently this time, "When he smiles, you can see almost all his teeth. It's just that wide. And he has dimples too."

Prosciutto nodded again. Dimples were adorable.

Risotto smiled as he watched Giorno talk about his crush. He was relieved to hear that the boy had found someone he truly had feelings for. The guy seemed okay too, if the way Giorno talked about him was truthful. Risotto had been worried about the boy and his work from the moment they met. Giorno was way too young for this side of life.

Then Giorno's face fell, "But I guess we are just friends. He has a girlfriend, after all."

"Well that can be changed rather easily", Formaggio cracked his knuckles loudly. The pizza was already gone so Formaggio was focused on drinking beer to his tab again. Illuso was trying to get him to slow down but with no success.

"Friends are nice too!" Pesci tried to cheer the younger up, "A-And I think that he really cares about you! I hope you three can be friends too!"

"Bet he can't keep his eyes away", Melone added with a smirk, "I mean if I was him I would-"

Melone was silenced by a cold stare from everyone else.

"I-I would hug you and pet your hair!" he tried to correct himself, "I bet that hair is so smooth…"

Ghiaccio hit him for the second time in minutes, "Don't be rude!"

Giorno really couldn't tell what the members were to each other either. Friends? Teammates? Sorbet and Gelato were officially romantically involved so there was no question there, but the rest were a bit vague.

Maybe just being friends wasn't such a bad thing. Trish was almost too good for Mista.

"Giorno! There's a call for you!" Luca poked his head through the kitchen door.

"Did the caller say what their name was?" Giorno asked, getting up.

"No they didn't, but I recognized the voice. It's that flirty drunk you've been courting lately. What was his name… Can't remember."

"Luca!" Giorno dashed into the kitchen to silence the man before he said anything else. Illuso and Melone were both getting too much information.

"Just telling the truth here…"

Giorno picked the receiver, "Mista? Hello?"

"Giorno!"

"Yes, this is Giorno. Did Luca scare you? I warned you that he would be the one to pick up."

"N-Nope! I forgot."

Giorno smiled, "So, what did you call me for? An emergency?"

Giorno just loved listening to Mista's voice. It was hard to describe but it made the boy feel all tingly inside.

"No! Well maybe. Trish called me! She said that she will be coming back for a short while next week! Argh! I need more time to prepare!"

"Prepare for what? You couldn't have messed up the apartment that bad while she has been away. I know you have the skills for that but I'm sure-"

"I was planning on proposing to her when she comes back! I want it to be something special! Something she would like! I won't be able to get anything in a week. I was supposed to take her somewhere nice!"

"What?"

"Is the line alright? I said that I was planning on proposing to her but I can't get anything this late!"

Giorno slammed the receiver down hard, turned on his heels and went through the back door.

"Apologize to the VIPs for me. Something came up", he told Luca.

"Giorno? Giorno! Your shift isn't over yet!" Luca screamed after him, "Was… Was he crying?"


	8. Chapter 8: Comfortation

Risotto could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen. The rest of the team were too preoccupied with arguing about something once more. The leader could hear something being said about warm beer. Too bad he didn't drink beer himself, so he couldn't say how serious or valid the argument was.

"I'll step out for a bit. Look after the guys for me. Don't want us to get banned", Risotto told Prosciutto as he stood up from the table.

The blond nodded. Risotto didn't smoke, so his 'stepping out' was about business. He had smoked but quit because he didn't have the money for it.

"I'll be right back", Risotto told his righthand man.

Prosciutto watched the man disappear into the kitchen where Giorno had went a few minutes ago. Maybe this had something to do with the man they were meant to assassinate, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, the leader would take care of it. He always did.

"Luca", Risotto loomed over the shorter man, "What was that just now? I heard some noises. Is everything alright?"

Luca, who was leaning out the back window, pulled back in and turned to the silver haired man.

"Of course it isn't alright! Giorno bloody ran away! He still had hours left of work!" Luca told him. He tried his best the control his voice as not to attract any more unwanted attention. A two-meter statue of a man in the middle of his precious kitchen was enough for tonight. He also knew not to piss off Risotto. The man didn't have much patience for people who took too long to answer.

"What happened?"

"He got a call from that… that Mista!" Luca finally remembered the name, "I don't know! The kid seemed quite upset! Must've ran to his room."

"Did you hear what the conversation was about?" Risotto peeked through the window as well, spotting a light on the upper floors of the building.

"I don't listen to other people's phonecalls!" Luca huffed, "But Giorno looked really shocked after something the man said. I don't know what could get the boy that upset. He has never done this before."

"That's because he is serious about this one."

"Like you know how that feels."

"Same to you. And unlike you, Mr. One Night Stand, I have a partner I care deeply for."

"E-Eh? Really? Since when?" now it was Luca's turn to seem shocked, "Who?!"

"We'll continue the night as was the plan. I'll go and check on Giorno after we are done", Risotto ignored the questions, "If I told the rest about this, they would want to go check. I'm sure Giorno doesn't need us all to invite ourselves into his place right now."

Luca sighed. Risotto was such a character.

He tightened the apron around his waist, "Fine. I'll give you the spare key. Get my boy back to a working condition. He is no use to me like this."

Risotto knew that Luca didn't mean it. He just wanted to make sure that Giorno was fine.

"I'll return this to you", Risotto took the key with a nod.

The team greeted their leader as he rejoined the table. He had brought a fresh pizza. That would stop them from questioning.

"What was it?" Prosciutto asked. He wasn't interested in the food. Besides, he was already full.

"Giorno, but I'll take care of him. Let's just continue the meeting like usual. I'll go check on him after", Risotto whispered to the blond.

Prosciutto shivered. Risotto's voice was so husky and sexy when he whispered.

"Count me in. I'm worried", Prosciutto managed to say.

Pesci looked at them with confusion in his eyes. He had spotted the worry the two shared. Giorno had disappeared off somewhere too. He would have to stay sharp. That was what Aniki always told him.

"Thank you for tonight. It was nice to see that all of us were able to come since it was a special celebration", Risotto told the team, offering Sorbet and Gelato a smile, "I will take care of the previous mission and see it taken care of. Expect a payment and a meeting next week. That is all."

"What do you mean 'take care of'? It was supposed to be a team effort", Illuso huffed but was silenced with a stern glare from Prosciutto.

"The leader says that he will take care of it and so he will. You should just be happy to get paid for that", the blond said.

"That's quite enough, Prosciutto", Risotto said, "I will pay you. Don't worry. We will meet up next week. I will pay you then. No questions?"

Everybody knew to shake their heads. Risotto was scary tonight for some reason. Did something happen that upset him? As long as he wasn't upset with them. They knew that the man liked to use nails and other metal items in his torture. He had a lot of experience, so he was very skilled at leaving his victims alive while inflicting them with as much torture and hurt as possible. The screams were a sign of how much they hurt. With Prosciutto, and his psychological torture, by his side the two were to be feared and respected.

"Y-Yeah! Well, I bet my girls are just starving right about now… So! Gotta get going!" Formaggio was the first one to break the silence, get up and run out the door.

Illuso was quick to follow, shouting to him about not having enough money to feed so many cats or something, "You always use the money on them! How about you focus on something else for a change?! When did you shower last? You stink!"

"And you use it all on your hair!" was Formaggio's smooth reply.

Melone laughed as Ghiaccio tried to get him to leave as well. Melone was his ride. He didn't want to walk home.

"Good night. I will see you next week", Ghiaccio told the leader. As formal as usual. Ghiaccio respected the man so much. Risotto had given him a job and a chance when no one else would. He had accepted Ghiaccio's flaming temper and the trouble that came with it.

"Good night", Risotto smiled. The boy was always so formal. Not that the leader hated it, but it would be nice to see the boy get more comfortable with the rest.

Sorbet and Gelato excused themselves as well. They were still tired from all the traveling and would like to retreat to bed for the night. Risotto had given them a week off to get everything together before the two returned to work life full time once more. They could take care of some paperwork until then.

That left them with Pesci, who wasn't moving from his seat at all, choosing to stare at the two instead.

"What is it Pesci?" the leader asked, "Was there something you wanted to talk to us about? Is everything alright with the fishing? The ship maybe?"

"It's Giorno. I'm worried about him. You two seem to be planning something. Count me in", Pesci said with a serious look.

"You don't have to. We will take care of this. Luca just asked us to check on him", Prosciutto argued.

"So something really did happen with him! I will go too!"

"He can come. Pesci is the one always talking with Giorno, after all. Out of us, Pesci is the one who knows him the best", Risotto put a hand on Prosciutto's shoulder, "Besides, Pesci is worried."

Pesci nodded furiously, "What is the plan?"

"I got the key to his apartment… well, room to be more precise. We were planning on going to check if he is there."

"I know where that is. He just never invited me in…"

"I've heard that you're not the only one. Luca hasn't been in there in years. I heard that he sometimes just calls it 'Giovanna's Room'. Well, it is his home, so I guess that name is appropriate."

"I've heard that he allows Bucciarati inside."

"Oh him. He must be a special exception."

"But then… is it okay if we barge in? Luca gave us the key but he hasn't used it either", Pesci pointed out with a low mumble.

They were already walking up the stairs, the rusty things creaking under every step the small group took. Especially under the heaviest, Risotto. Pesci made sure to keep his distance in case the stairs broke under him.

"We'll call out his name first. Ask if he is inside and if he is alright. If we don't hear a reply, we have to go in and see for ourselves. If Giorno really isn't in there, then he doesn't have to know that we were in there either", Prosciutto explained, reassuring Pesci who was getting more nervous the higher they got.

Pesci made way so that Risotto could get to the door with the key.

"It's this one…", Pesci said.

There was a faint light coming from the floor's windows. Pesci was quite sure he could hear the faint sound of music playing inside.

"Giorno! Giorno!" Pesci tried calling the younger male. They had decided that Pesci would try and get to Giorno. If it was Pesci who was worried about Giorno and came to see him, they bet that the blond could forgive him for disturbing his privacy.

They listened for an answer. Nothing.

Pesci tried again. Still nothing.

"I-I think that we better check inside. I-In case he has hurt himself!"

"How does he even get this thing to open?" the blond man took a look at the door and it's flaking surface, "I bet we could kick this down if we needed to."

"We have the key. No need for violence, Prosciutto", Risotto put the key in the hole, giving it a tentative twist. The mechanism creaked loudly before it made a small click. The man pushed the knob and pulled the door open. The hinges cried out but worked still.

"Oi… Seriously", Prosciutto couldn't help but exclaim as they were met with a pile of shoes, mail and some other junk right by the door. You'd have to either create a pathway or climb through the mess to get inside.

"Those are the shoes Giorno wore today", Risotto pointed out. He had spotted one of the shoes on top of the pile. The other one was probably somewhere nearby.

"That means that he should be inside!" Pesci nodded, "But then why didn't he answer when we called him?"

Prosciutto had been the first to make his way over the several obstacles and into the living space of the floor. The living room and kitchen area was much easier to move around in since all the stuff had been placed on top of every other available surface but the floor.

"Maybe that's because he wanted to be left alone", he silently waved for the two others to come in as well. He had found the boy. Pointing to the lump on the bed, he nodded.

"Giorno… Are you okay?" Pesci crouched down by the bed, pushing the stuff away from his way to make room.

Risotto felt something nibbling at his feet, "Oh? And you must be Coco."

The man lifted up the tortoise, watching the creature wiggle its limbs when solid floor disappeared from beneath its feet.

Prosciutto looked at the creature as well. Tortoises weren't something you saw every day. And as a pet? Even more rare. Coco didn't seem that impressed with the new faces and was more interested in trying to bite Risotto's fingers off.

Risotto smiled. He liked tiny animals. Furry or not. They were all cute.

"Hey Prosciutto?" Risotto whispered.

"What?"

"…What noise do you think tortoises make?" Risotto lifted Coco for Prosciutto to have a good look at.

"Hmm", the blond seemed to analyze the animal, "Moo?"

"Moo?"

"Yeah! I mean can you think of anything better?" Prosciutto blushed. Risotto's confused face looked so cute too.

The taller man looked at Coco, thinking, "Moo it is then. Moo for us."

Coco was looking back at them like the animal understood the two adults.

'I don't fucking moo, you idiots! Now put me down!'

"Get out! How did you even get in?" the two men's train of thought was disrupted by Giorno's scream.

"W-We just wanted to come see if you were in. T-To check if you're alright! You left so quickly", Pesci tried to explain. He wasn't used to such hostility from his blond friend. Giorno was always so nice to him.

"Giorno! Don't yell at Pesci like that! He is just being nice", Prosciutto told him with a stern voice. No one shouted at his Pesci.

"I-It's okay! We're the ones intruding!"

"I'm sorry Pesci", came a whisper from under the covers followed by a hand petting Pesci's, "I-It's just…"

"What did Mista tell you?" Risotto asked. He had been taken aback by Giorno's screaming as well. Giorno didn't often lose it like that. He was always so calm and calculated.

"Eh?"

"I heard from Luca. You rushed away after the phonecall. He said that you looked upset."

"Huh? Isn't he caring today", Giorno huffed. Useless worry. Luca just wanted him back working like usual.

"Giorno. Are you okay?" Risotto asked, "Tell me."

Giorno poked his head out, "Since when did you care? I took care of your target. You should be angry with me."

Now that the subject was up, Giorno dug an envelope from somewhere and handed it to the leader, "Your pay. Divide it equally."

"You did what?" Prosciutto asked, "He was ours!"

"Prosciutto. He didn't have a choice. The scum is dead either way and we got our pay. This way will pay us more than the original too", Risotto gave him the money to count.

Prosciutto seemed happy with the cash and got to counting. His brow furrowed in concentration.

"Back to the subject", Risotto reminded the youngest.

"Mista said that he would propose to his girlfriend the next time she comes over", Giorno went straight to the point, "I-I knew that it was his plan… But then he said that she would be coming back next week. I just…"

"That was too soon for you", Risotto had moved to sit on Giorno's bed.

"You poor thing. You're so young", Prosciutto was sitting on the other side of the bed, petting the pile of blankets. He offered a sad smile.

"No. I should've been more prepared", Giorno laughed weakly, letting Pesci hold his hand, "I just… I guess I let my feelings take control. I should've been more careful. He just… That smile. He is so funny."

"I don't think you can control feelings like that", Risotto said, looking up to the ceiling, "I don't think you can control who you fall in love with."

Prosciutto let out a short snort of a laugh, "You should've become a poet dear."

Giorno laughed too, "Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because we care about you", Pesci said, "And that is what friends do. You're always helping me out, so of course I want to help you when you are hurting!"

Prosciutto and Risotto looked at their team's youngest. Pesci was so passionate about things. That was just one of the many things they liked about him.

"It's true. I bet Pesci would be at that Mista's neck first if he was to hurt you in any way", Risotto said, "He didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, no! I just panicked, that's all. I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying so much.."

"If there is anything we can do. I can assure you that you have the whole team at your disposal", Risotto told the boy.

Giorno had finally lifted the blankets so that his head lied on the pillows. His hands were lying on his sides on the blankets. His eyes were red and puffy, so were his nose and cheeks. He had clearly been crying.

"Are you sad?" Pesci asked.

"No. Just… Just frustrated", Giorno wiped his eyes furiously now that he knew the three had seen the signs.

"It's okay to cry from time to time", Risotto solemnly said, "That was what my momma always told us when we would cry. When I was 14, one of my cousins got run over by a drunk driver. I remember that I tried by best not to cry during the funeral. I was very close with the cousin. Closer than with my own siblings at times. We would always play football together or go swimming. But father said that men didn't cry. Of course, I then tried to be a man and not cry. Then my momma told me, she said that it's okay to cry and that you'd only hurt more if you kept the tears inside."

Prosciutto smiled, making Risotto blush a little. Their leader really wasn't as tough as his looks let everyone to believe. Like with his mother, Risotto now only cried when he was with Prosciutto. He didn't want to show his weak side to the team. He had to be the tough leader.

"T-That's what momma said! And she is a smart woman", Risotto mumbled.

"You heard the man", Prosciutto laughed, "It's okay to cry. I mean, we are sure you have your reasons and all but it's not good to bottle all those emotions inside."

"Hm!" Pesci nodded, "Thank you for telling us the truth! We were worried about you!"

Giorno smiled a genuine smile, "Thank you. I feel a lot better now, honestly. But it's getting late, shouldn't you guys head home? I wouldn't want to seem selfish and keep you here to listen to me."

Prosciutto checked his watch, "Hmm, maybe."

"I have some coffee I got from a client. I don't drink that so would you like a cup?" Giorno stood up and tried to straighten his messy bedhair.

"We wouldn't want to bother", Risotto said, standing up as well.

"You already have", Giorno waved around the apartment, "You came in. Might as well stay for a little while. Sit on the bed. My cleaning day is in two days, so try to stand the mess."

The four of them sat and talked about everything and anything for a couple hours.

Pesci told them how his little business was going. He tried his best to explain the types of fish he had captured or seen while fishing. He assured Prosciutto that his boat was very comfortable and that he wouldn't need to move to the two men's place for the winter this year.

"Luca said that he might come by when he has a free day", Giorno revealed, "He seemed to like the fish I put into his lunch. Wanted to try make something himself."

"Still, I'm surprised that that man can actually cook anything", Prosciutto huffed a cloud of smoke. He was standing on the balcony, the doors open so that he could join in on the conversation.

"You said the same about Sale and Zucchero as well. You loved their chocolate", Pesci smiled, "Isn't it just because you can't cook?"

Risotto shook his head. Prosciutto couldn't cook. He followed the recipes to the dot, but the meals still didn't taste that special. It was because the blond didn't know how to pour his love into it at all. He could also mix the weirdest stuff together only because their expiration dates were closing and needed to be used before that. Sometimes the combinations worked. Most of the time, they didn't. Sometimes it made Risotto question the things he did for love.

"Risotto can cook and that is good enough", Prosciutto blushed, "We don't all have to do everything."

Risotto had often helped his mother with her cooking and had picked up a thing or two from that. He was very good at making those delicious, cozy home meals. His tiramisu was heavenly as well.

"Are you sure you're okay? We could come by tomorrow", Risotto asked as he and the rest were leaving. Leaning to the doorframe, the man watched Giorno. The boy looked better, but it was impossible to tell how he was doing inside his head. Giorno was an amazing liar as well, really knowing how to deceive people.

"No need to. I'm sure Bruno will drop by tomorrow", Giorno replied, "We have things planned. But thank you for the offer. Pesci, I will come by in a couple days when I run out of food."

"Yes! I'll have something nice prepared for you!" Pesci smiled. Not that he could decide what fish he would catch that morning. He still didn't know if Giorno even liked fish either. He kept buying it though.

"Thank you. Remember to drop by the bakery with something as well. Zucchero is keen on trying to make something salty. And Risotto, I'm quite sure that he is after your family recipe for tiramisu. Prosciutto must've been boasting about your skills. At least Sale mentioned something about the 'Ham Man'… Or was it 'Lunch Meat'?"

Risotto made a noise. It sounded like a mix of a cough, a sneeze and a laugh. Lunch meat. That was a new one.

"I'll drop by for some coffee then", he said, "Take care. We will contact you in case we need some information."

"You will come to the bar too?"

"Of course. Your bar is a good meeting place. No one asks questions or eavesdrops", Prosciutto assured, "And to be honest, the food is quite nice too. For that price at least."

"Thank you very much. Everyone knows to keep their stuff to themselves around here. Luca makes sure of that too."

"Is that what the spade is for? In the kitchen", Risotto asked.

Giorno gave a sly smile.

"Wouldn't that be a sanitary risk", Prosciutto mumbled, checking to see that Pesci was halfway down the stairs already, "Wait for a bit! We'll be coming."

"You're too slow! I want to go to bed! I have work tomorrow!" Pesci shouted.

"See you around", Giorno waved to the group, turning to head back inside himself. The night air was chilling his body. Maybe he'd make himself a cup of tea before bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Spring Clean

"Good morning, Giorno. I heard you had a busy evening", Bruno let himself into Giorno's room and sat down onto the bed where the blond was still sleeping.

There was a long sign or groan that came from somewhere under all those blankets and pillows.

"You're too early. How early do you wake up anyways?" Giorno mumbled as he turned his side, "Abbacchio must be pissed off."

"I guess we are a good fit then. Abbacchio sometimes gets up even earlier than I do. I'm too stuck with the rhythm I had when I would help my father with the fishing nets."

"And since Abbacchio used to be a cop, he is used to unregular hours", Giorno finished.

"No worries. I am still a human. I always have to have my coffee in the morning", Bruno fed Coco a carrot he had brought for him. The tortoise was pleased with the treat and seemed to recognise his master. He would've probably wagged his tail too if tortoises did so.

"Of course. Then I bet you don't need any now", the blond threw his feet over the bed's edge. His hair was a mess. Guess he had been trashing around in his sleep. It had taken him a bit longer to fall asleep too. His head had been too full of thoughts running around for him to fall into a peaceful slumber right away. The chamomile tea had helped a lot though.

"Well, I could use a cup of tea. Do you have anything to go with it?" Bruno smiled. Coco looked great. His shell was shining and he was alert. Giorno had been taking good care of him, just like he was asked to. It was really a shame that their landlord didn't want pets in the apartment. Bruno missed his boy.

"I have some cookies from Sale and Zucchero's place."

"Those would go well with the tea."

"Agreed."

The two leaned on the rusted railings of the apartment's small balcony, enjoying the beautiful morning. A couple clouds, colored pink by the rays of the sun, floated just above the horizon. The birds were waking up to the new day, singing to wake up their feathered friends.

The day was promised to be warmer than the past few days had been. No rain and just a fresh breeze to tussle your hair.

"It is going to be such a pretty day", Bruno sighed. He could smell the sea. He loved the smell of the sea.

"Too bad we are going to spend it indoors", Giorno smirked, "You promised to help me today. I promise to treat you to a good meal afterwards."

"I did promise you that. I never break a promise."

"Good. We'll get to work as soon as you've finished that tea", Giorno took out a bag of bread and begun to fumble with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Old bread. I didn't find mold yet, but it is hard as a rock. I'll give it to the birds."

And as soon as the creatures in question heard the paper bag rustle, they flew onto the balcony, sitting on the railing. It was a bunch of pure white pigeons. Bruno was quite sure that he had counted six, though it was very hard to tell. They all looked the same and moved too fast.

"It's really quite handy. I never waste any bread with these guys around", Giorno huffed as the birds climbed over him trying to get the bread, "No, we don't go inside. Behave yourselves or I will take the food away. I don't need you making a mess inside when we are just about to clean there."

"I don't think that they could make it much messier than what it already is", Bruno sipped his tea. It was getting rather cold. The cookies were delicious though.

"You hurt me", Giorno snorted. He had to agree. The room was well due for a spring cleaning. He had been way too busy lately to do much anything with it until now. Good thing that Bruno had offered to help. He had tripped on a pile of clothes two weeks ago and demanded that Giorno clean it up. Later he had politely offered to help too. Abbacchio couldn't be dragged along. He still hated the blond for whatever reason. Jealous much? Bruno was just a good friend. Even Giorno knew not to touch that.

The birds left as soon as the bread was gone. Off to hunt more food or beg from strangers. Such opportunistic creatures they were.

"Well, then", Giorno stretched his back. It cracked.

"Let's get started. Do you need to change?" Bruno pointed to the night dress Giorno was wearing.

"Oh. Right. You get ready and wait for a bit. I'll go see if I have something fit for the situation."

"You are not going to clean in a dress."

"Watch me", Giorno laughed. No, he was looking for an oversized T-shirt he had gotten from somewhere. Pair it with some mini shorts and you'll be good to go.

"Oh. I was thinking of warming this place up a bit. There is firewood by the stove somewhere. Go find those and I'll get it started when I find that shirt", he added.

The kitchen was the cleanest area of the house, so the firewood was easy to find. Bruno moved some potted plants out of the fire's way onto the table in the middle of the kitchen. The raven head could recognise some herbs and basic house plants but some of the greenery was new to him. He'd have to ask what they were. Some of them looked really pretty.

Coco bumped to his master's leg as Bruno moved to take a pile of clothes away from the sofa.

"Hello boy. You'll be getting some more space to run around. How do you feel about that?"

'Just take me home already', Coco thought to himself, wiggling under the sofa to hide from the action. He wouldn't want to be in the way and get trampled over more than he already had. He'd just take a nap and wait for his next meal.

"Did you find the stuff?" Giorno shouted from another room.

"Yes! I started it already! You're slow!"

"Shut it! I can't find my shirt! You had your father teach you how to start a fire too!"

"Take another one then! Yes he did!"

"I want to wear that one! Teach me later!"

Bruno huffed. He'd get started by himself. He wanted to be done by tonight and with this pace they wouldn't be done even next week.

"What's the plan?" Bruno asked when Giorno was finally done getting ready. He had smoothed out his hair at some point as well. That must've taken half of the time. The hair was tied back with a bow to make sure it didn't get in the way.

"Hmm. I usually have all my clothes in the supposed to be bedroom. It just became a closet at some point. I guess we could begin by going through these clothes here and see which ones are usable", Giorno stood in the centre of the room, looking at the carnage around them.

"We should go through the clothes in the closet as well. All of them can't be usable. You don't need that many clothes."

Giorno shrugged. What if he used all of those? He either liked them or had an emotional attachment to the item. He had a problem and he knew it.

"If you find anything that you think would fit you, you can try it on. Think of it as a reward for helping me", Giorno pointed out as he dug into a bigger pile and pulled out a dress. Had he ever even used this one?

"Maybe we should have like a pile for the clothes you want to keep, the ones that need to be trashed and the ones that can be donated", Bruno voiced his thoughts.

Giorno agreed with a nod, "Lets make space for the piles."

The cleaning took over six hours with a coffee and snack break. But in the end, they were left with a clean living room and a somewhat clean closet. The closet wasn't designed to hold that many pieces, so it was at it's absolutely limit. The small, actual closet in the room was filled to the brim. Giorno had some cardboard boxes in there to use as emergency, now permanent, storage. But it was now so much easier to find certain items, that it was sure to cut the time Giorno's morning routine took in half.

Giorno and Bruno were exhausted though. It had taken a lot longer than either had thought. Of course the moving of the stuff had taken long as it is, but Giorno and Bruno had had to try on most of the clothes to make sure that they were worth keeping.

The 'donate' pile was large. There were just a couple items in the 'throw away' pile.

Fugo and Narancia would help with the donations. They could pick out items if they needed any as well. Not that their styles matched that much. As long as Fugo could use scissors, he could make any piece his style. Narancia wore his favourite colours. The clothes needed to be comfy and easy to move in as well. Giorno had a sewing machine. The three could take an evening to look through the pile and modify the chosen pieces.

Bruno had also found himself a couple new outfits. Mostly light colours or nautical theme. He had found a couple black and white pieces as well. The combination was his favourite.

"Did you have a place in mind?" Bruno asked, lying on the newly freed sofa, "I could use some food right about now."

Giorno was lying on his bed. They had changed the sheets while they were at it. It was nice as fresh. A nap was trying to call him. He was almost thinking of giving in and just falling asleep, but Bruno wouldn't take that well.

"Not really", he managed to mumble, "You have a favourite?"

"We could go out and walk around. Decide on something that looks good", Bruno yawned, "If I stay still for a minute longer, I will fall asleep."

"Wanna invite Abbacchio?"

"He didn't do shit today. He doesn't deserve it."

Giorno laughed. Bruno was tired.

"Let's do that then."

They had ended up in a local pizza place. They both liked pizza and the place was well known for it's traditionally made pizzas. The stone oven was older than the owner, who already had grandchildren working with him.

It also helped that they both knew the owner's son. A good man ready to feed everyone. It was common knowledge that he would take any uneaten pizza to the back and feed it to the homeless and poor who couldn't usually afford one. They made sure the pizzas were warm and that there were drinks to go with it. He had helped Giorno in the past when he had been with Fugo and Narancia.

"This Margarita is amazing", Giorno sighed.

Bruno couldn't agree more. A warm meal after such a workout was perfection. He also hadn't had pizza in some time. After being asked to do so by Abbacchio, he had been trying to experiment in the kitchen and make their meals instead of eating out all the time. They were trying to save money for a move. They needed a bigger apartment that was pet friendly as well.

"So, I heard the situation from Risotto. I didn't want to bring it up earlier and ruin the mood. But are you alright? Risotto told me that he had been in your room too. You don't let anyone in like that", Bruno asked when they had finished their food. Bruno had ordered a glass of wine and Giorno had soda. They were stuffed and needed to take a minute before they even tried to move.

"Luca had given them the key, that bastard", Giorno replied.

"Giorno. Answer the question", the raven head demanded.

"I am alright now. Kinda accepted it already. I mean, I didn't have much of a chance in the first place. Really stupid of me to think that I had."

"But Mista seemed really into you."

"He has a girlfriend that he is planning to marry. He called me to ask for any tips on how to propose. She will be coming back next week and Mista is panicking because he doesn't have enough time to get anything special ready."

"If she really has been touring around the world all this time, then I'm sure that she doesn't even want anything special."

"I maybe should've told him that. My emotions just…"

"I understand. It all did come rather quick. Are you planning on meeting him? He really needs help."

"I think that he has the situation under control. He seems like a guy that doesn't stress over anything", the blond shrugged, taking a sip from his drink.

"I know he is. But would it help your situation if you did?"

Bruno, always analysing the situation perfectly.

"I-I guess it could help me a bit. Might help me give him up or something", Giorno mumbled.

"Great! Then you should plan something with him!"

"… I don't have his number. He has mine though."

Bruno let out a huge, annoyed sigh, "Says someone who has no trouble digging out other people's dirty laundry. I'm sure you could ask the Assassination Team if you can't find it out yourself. Heck, you could find his home address and go ring his doorbell."

Giorno didn't have a counterargument to that one. His own personal record was finding a man's personal address and phone number from thirty years back. Illuso had applauded him but the man could do so much better. He wasn't the team's informant for nothing.

"I won't argue with you about this topic if you don't reply to me honestly. You really need to do something about that or it will haunt you forever. You hardly got any sleep last night, right? See, it's already effecting you. You need to be able to let it go. All I'm saying is that meeting up with him might help", Bruno explained. He honestly cared for the young blond. Giorno was like an underling to him. And a good boss cared for his underlings.

"Did Abbacchio have anything nice to say to me or is this all you?"

Bruno frowned. Giorno was trying to change the topic again. A bad habit of his.

"Abbacchio told me to 'make that brat get his shit together'", Bruno smiled, "He told me that he doesn't care how much you go around fucking things up, but since I care about you and will interfere, you better get your stuff sorted out and not bother me with it."

"Such a nice man. He really cares about me so."

"He does. Even when he doesn't seem like it."

"He just wants me to behave so you can stay with him. That's all."

"Maybe there is that too. He has a need to help people. He was a cop, after all."

"Yeah, yeah. He should just be honest about his feelings already."

"Like you", Bruno retorted.

Shit. Sly.

Giorno finished his drink, "I know. I have to get going now."

"Of course. See you around."

"Sure."

"Take care of yourself", Bruno reminded.

"Don't I always?"

"Try to keep that place clean from now on. I don't want to be called back to clean up your mess in another six months. After that I can call it normal that it would get messy."

"I'll try my best. I can clean it myself too, you know."

"I saw how well that went."

"You're mean."

"Just being honest", Bruno smiled, having finished his wine as well. He stood to leave with Giorno. He thanked the owner and gave him a tip even though Giorno had given him one already when he had paid for their food and drinks. He whispered to him something about making a couple pizzas for his friends that would be coming over tonight. The owner deserved the money. It was hard to run a business like this nowadays with all the big chains taking over the market.

"Of course", Giorno smiled. No wonder Bruno betrayed the Passione. He was way too kind to be a part of a gang. He should be a teacher or something instead of having to hide and keep a low profile all the time. Giorno knew that Abbacchio agreed on this with him for once.

"Just stay safe. Don't get into anything dangerous. I can't help you when you do", Bruno said to him as they exited the place. The bell on the door jingled as the door swung closed.

"I know. You would try though."

Bruno smiled knowingly. He definitely would.

"I won't get into anything too dangerous. I never have and you know that. Do you think that a kid like me could get into anything that dangerous in the first place?" Giorno asked.

"Knowing you, yes."

Giorno shrugged. Got him there. He had gotten a couple people killed in the past as well as done some other rather shady stuff for money.

"You're not a Robin Hood character. Don't try to become one. You're a child", Bruno told him in a stern voice, "I am always worried about when I will hear about you being killed or murdered."

"Thank you."

Bruno was like the mother character Giorno never had. Well, he had one, but she hadn't done the job that well. From time to time she hadn't done her job at all.

"I'll come drop by later this week. To see if the things have stayed the same", Bruno told Giorno, "I am serious about that cleaning thing. I won't help you again if you can't keep it clean."

"I am a busy person", Giorno pouted. He was planning on keeping the place clean from now on though, so no worries.

"I know that, but cleaning your house is important as well."

"Yes mom."

They both laughed.


End file.
